La Desaparicion del Ejecutor
by SirZealot
Summary: La Desaparecion del Ejecutor Tassadar y del Rebelde James Raynor luego de la tragedia de Tarsonis, los llevará a un mundo lejano de el sector Koprulu lleno de misterios, curiosidades y conflictos belicos. Mientras que para los habitantes locales conocer a estos seres no se sabe si les traera buena o mala suerte.
1. Tarsonis

— ¡Ejecutor Tassadar! Los Terran que lucharon contra nosotros sin ningún sentido fueron aniquilados por los Zergs, ahora se dirigen hacia acá y no tenemos tiempo para la evacuación.

Tassadar se encontraba en el planeta Tarsonis para eliminar una invasión Zerg en un planeta Terran para evitar infestaciones como habían hecho anteriormente en Chau sara, sin embargo los Terrans consideraron más importante expulsar a los Protoss que a los Zergs, Tassadar no lograba entender porque los Terrans cometían este error adrede, Como se trataba de un planeta altamente habitado y la invasión Zerg no era más que una pequeña escaramuza no podían purificar el planeta además había un artefacto que atrajo a estas criaturas y debía ser destruido.

— "Nos quedamos aquí a defender nuestra posición mientras nuestros hermanos se ocupan de evacuarnos, No dejaremos pasar ni una de esas abominaciones". dijo Tassadar mientras todos los Protoss se preparaban para la batalla.

Los Protoss se alinearon en la entrada de la base, preparados para luchar contra los Zergs solo con Dragoons, Zealots y cañones de fotones.

La batalla entre las dos razas comenzó con la muerte del primer zergling que no llego a tocar a ningún protoss tras haber sido fundido por los cañones de fotones, seguido de olas de zerglings, hydralisk y unos cuantos mutalisk, ya que son las unidades más rápidas de esta raza.

No había ninguna baja protoss por el momento mientras aniquilaban a los zergs, los zealots luchaban contra los zerglings con sumo cuidado para ahorrar los escudos lo más que pudieran y retrocedían para que los hydralisk fueran destruidos por los cañones y los dragoons, en cuanto a los mutalisk fueron destruidos al instante por la tormenta psionica de Tassadar.

Se acercaba una nave de transporte Terran por la parte de atrás de la base donde estaban haciendo la evacuación, los dragoons que cuidaban esa zona se prepararon para disparar hasta que la nave hizo señas de pedir aterrizar, los Protoss no confiaban en los Terrans, sabían que esa nave seria destruida en segundos sin intentaba descargar unidades en su base, pero ahí estaba pidiendo permiso para aterrizar razón por la cual aún no habían disparado, un Alto Templario se encontraba en el lugar y fue enseguida a buscar a Tassadar.

— "Ejecutor Tassadar, hay algo que requiere su presencia en la evacuación" Le dijo el Alto templario.

— "¿Qué es? Estamos en medio de una batalla" Respondió Tassadar.

— "Yo lucharé en su lugar, se trata de los Terran se acerca una nave en el lugar de la evacuación".

— "¿Están atacándonos?" Preguntó Tassadar con asombro.

— "No, parecen que quieren aterrizar pacíficamente"

Tassadar se dirigió en silencio al lugar de la evacuación los Zealots presentes abrieron paso al ejecutor para que pudiera observar detalladamente.

— "Ejecutor, La nave Terran ha estado allí estado allí estatica en el aire esperando por respuesta, a pesar de que los dragoons la tienen marcado y listo para disparar, parece que no intentará huir" Informó uno de los Zealots.

— "Muy bien, Mantengan sus cuchillas alerta y siempre listos para luchar, dejen a los terran aterrizar" Ordeno Tassadar.

Cuando la nave Terran toco el suelo y abrió la compuerta frontal de la nave, Terrans empezaron a salir de ella sin sus grandes armaduras ni sus armas, pero eso no detuvo a los Protoss de permanecer alerta y listos para descuartizar a esos Terrans, Cuando terminaron de salir todos incluyendo al piloto uno de ellos se paró al frente del grupo.

— "Mi nombre es James Raynor y-" Las palabras de Jim se vieron interrumpidas cuando Tassadar rápidamente se acercó a él y tomándolo de la camisa lo tiró al suelo.

— "¡Que osadía por parte de ustedes mostrarse aquí cuando ustedes fueron los que causaron esto! No sé porque los deje pisar este lugar asique más vale empieces a explicar a qué has venido Terran y no te atrevas a mentir"

Jim se dio cuenta que si mentía ellos lo sabrían, ya que cuando escuchó la voz de Tassadar dentro de su cabeza fue como si estuviera ahí dentro y pudieran leer cada pensamiento o recuerdo, justo como lo hizo una vez Sarah y lo llamó Cerdo.

— "He venido aquí para explicarles lo que ha pasado ya que todos estamos en el mismo barco y podemos salir de esto"

— "¿Qué te hace creer que "podemos"? Preguntó Tassadar.

— "Bueno, talvez no pero por lo menos déjame explicarte como sucedió todo esto y quizás luego podemos hablar de eso, además no hay tiempo".

Para los Protoss está estrictamente prohibido acercarse a otras razas por el concejo y las menos avanzadas tecnológicamente estaba aún más prohibido por una fuerza mayor, su propia creencia de respetar el orden del avance y la vida de razas aun en estado primitivo, asique el no debería estar escuchando a ese hombre y debía haberlo eliminado dentro de su nave en el aire desde un principio, pero Tassadar no era tan despiadado como lo era Aldaris, una vez perdono un planeta Terran llamado Mar sara de ser purificado, la única raza que nunca podría dudar de eliminar seria los Zergs, y estaba teniendo mano dura con Jim debido a la situación pero decidió escucharlo.

Jim le explico a Tassadar como había conocido a Mengsk y los planes que tenía para este planeta y las cosas que hizo para lograrlo, El Psi emitter que fue lo que trajo a los Zergs, como ordeno a Kerrigan a pelear contra los Protoss y luego abandonarla a su suerte, Jim nunca aprobó ni fue parte de esto y traiciono a Mengsk, bajo de nuevo al planeta para buscar a su amiga pero no logró encontrarla y ya no podía volver a orbita ya que más Zergs ya se encontraban en ella y Mengsk ya había escapado, las únicas fuerzas que se encontraban resistiendo contra los Zergs eran los Protoss y Jim tenía una idea para hacer que dejaran de venir más Zergs al planeta.

— "Y ¿Cuál es esa idea y porque has venido acá a contármela?" Preguntó Tassadar.

— "Porque no puedo hacerlo solo, vamos a necesitar un poco de ayuda alienígena avanzada, Tengo conmigo el Psi Emitter en mi nave" Tassadar se horrorizó al escuchar esto, ya que eso fue lo que atrajo a los zergs al planeta ahora estaba bajo sus narices.

— "¿Porque has traído eso aquí? ¡Sabes lo que significa!" Jim no había terminado de explicar.

— "La idea es destruirlo pero lo hemos intentado y no es posible, ya que está relacionado con el poder Psionico quizás ustedes si puedan destruirlo"

Tassadar pensó que Jim tenía razón pues una de las razones por la que vino acá también fue para destruir el artefacto, el alto templario anterior se acercó nuevamente a Tassadar para informarle a Tassadar que los Zergs han pasado la defensa con Ultralisk, Tassadar Ordeno que evacuaran inmediatamente a todos los protos que continuasen con vida y a los probes,

— "James Raynor, Sube a tu nave con tus compañeros, ese artefacto debe ser destruido saltaremos a orbita y allí lo destruiremos"

— "Como tú digas" fue la respuesta de Jim.

Los Protoss y los Terrans entraron en sus naves de transporte y dejaron todo lo demás en el planeta, Saltaron a orbita y la pequeña nave de transporte de Jim pudo entrar por el hangar en la gran nave Protoss, Los terrans llevaban consigo el Psi emitter sacándolo de la nave, Tassadar se dirige rápidamente al Hangar.

— "James Raynor, Arroja el Psi emitter al afuera de la nave, si lo mantenemos dentro los zergs vendrán hacia nosotros, una vez afuera podremos destruirlo" Jim accedió y monto el Psi emitter en su nave y salio del hangar al espacio para dejar salir el psi emitter por la compuerta de la nave, volvió a la nave Protoss y muchos mutalisk empezaban a acercarse al Psi emitter y lo rodeaban volando a su alrededor, Tassadar acompañado de otros Altos templarios empezaron a canalizar su energía Psionica en el emitter para destruirlo, los Zergs empezaban a mordisquear y escupir acido al Psi emitter y la mezcla de ambos ataques hizo que este explotara, destruyendo a los zergs y dañando la nave Protoss.

— "¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba un terran observando a través del hangar

— "Eso es un agujero de gusano" Respondió Jim.

Tassadar observó el agujero se dirijio hacia adentro de su nave.

— "Rapido hay que irnos de aquí"

— "No es posible Ejecutor, los controles de la nave no responden"

— "¿Qué? ¿Sufrieron daños? Tassadar se notó un poco preocupado con la pregunta

— "No Ejecutor, nuestro escudo absorbió el daño y sigue aún activo, pero todos los controles parecen haberse apagado por haberse quedado sin energía"

— "¿Es posible arreglarlo?"

— "Si Ejecutor, están recuperando energía según los marcadores de energía pero aún no tienen suficiente para recuperar los controles"

— "Es necesario que se recuperen pronto, estamos siendo arrastrados por un agujero de gusano" Exclamó Tassadar.

Tassadar regresó al hangar.

— "James Raynor, es hora de irte, Nuestra nave parece que no se moverá en un momento y ese agujero de gusano nos está arrastrando, agradezco que me hayas ayudado con el Psi emitter, pero ahora debemos volver cada quien a sus asuntos, antes que el concejo me obligue a destruirte mientras aun te tenga en mi nave"

— "Me gustaría que así fuera… ehm…"

— "Ejecutor Tassadar"

— "Claro… Ejecutor Tassadar, me gustaría también irme de inmediato, pero parece que nuestra nave tampoco se moverá" Tassadar miro a su nave y volvió a mirar a Jim

— "¿Qué es lo que está mal con su nave?"

— "Todos los controles están apagados, el combustible sigue allí pero parece que no hay energía en los circuitos"

— "Ya veo" Tassadar se dio la vuelta y la nave empezó a moverse violentamente hacia el agujero.

— "¿Aun no podemos salir de aquí?"

— "Ejecutor, La nave volvió a perder energía cuando empezó a ser arrastrada, No es posible escapar del agujero"

— "Que el Khala nos tenga en su gloria" La nave entró al Agujero de gusano y esta se cerró después de eso.


	2. Desconocidos

**En el capitulo anterior no añadi ninguna descripción o comentario pero esta bien, este es mi primer fanfic espero que les llame la atención y les vaya gustando a medida que vaya avanzando, que lo disfruten :D**

Tras haber arrastrados por el agujero de gusano causado por la explosión del psi emitter la nave Protoss se encontraba en órbita de un planeta desconocido.

— "¿En dónde nos encontramos?"

— "No tenemos información de este sistema Ejecutor, parece que estamos muy lejos del sector Koprulu"

— "¿Es posible volver?"

— "Por ahora no Ejecutor, los impulsores de salto están dañados, nuestros escudos están agotados y recuperándose, y la energía ha empezado a regenerarse"

— "Parece un milagro que solo tengamos esos problemas"

— "De hecho Ejecutor, hay otro problema"

— "¿Y bien?

— "No tenemos acceso a minerales para reparar la nave, la evacuación de Tarsonis nos obligó a dejarlo para poder escapar y estamos demasiado lejos de nuestro sistema para transportar más a nuestra nave"

— "Entiendo"

Tassadar salió de la sala de control para volver al hangar donde se encontraba aun Jim.

— "Ejecutor Tassadar, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?"

— "El agujero nos llevó muy lejos de Tarsonis James Raynor, Mi nave ha sufrido daños y las reparaciones están complicadas"

— "¿Falta de presupuesto?"

— "Me temo que así es"

— "Bueno, es una suerte que mi nave haya recuperado energía en poco tiempo podemos salir al espacio"

— "Significa que podrás irte pronto, muy bien"

— "No lo creo amigo"

— "¿Qué quieres decir James Raynor?"

— "Puedes llamarme Jim, y gracias a ti estamos vivos mis chicos y yo y ahora tenemos otro problema y seguimos juntos en él, quisiera devolverte el favor que me hiciste en Tarsonis Tassadar"

— "¿Cómo es que vas a devolverme el favor "Jim"?"

— "Estamos en órbita de un planeta, los escáneres de mi nave indican que hay minerales, el problema es que también hay múltiples formas de vida inteligente y civilizaciones, pero teniendo un poco de suerte podemos acceder a esos minerales sin levantar sospechas"

— "Suena a un buen plan Jim, sin embargo no puedo aceptarlo, es estrictamente prohibido visitar planetas habitados"

— "Vamos Tassadar, tu nave tiene problemas y no va a moverse de aquí, los minerales están allá abajo, mi nave ya está lista y puede bajar en cualquier momento y podrás reparar esta nave lo más rápido posible"

— "Parece ser nuestra única opción Ejecutor" habló un Zealot que se encontraba cuidando a los Terrans en el Hangar.

— "Muy bien Jim, te enviare a ti únicamente, el resto de Terran se quedaran, enviaré a unos Zealots con ustedes y varios probes para la extracción de minerales"

— "Muy bien, No se preocupen chicos volveré por ustedes" Se dirigía Jim al resto de Terran.

— "Aluun, tu iras con el" Se dirigió Tassadar al Zealot que había hablado anteriormente.

— "Como diga Ejecutor"

Aluun Reunio a 5 Zealots y 3 Probes, entraron en la Nave de transporte Terran piloteada por Jim, La nave salió del hangar de la nave Protoss y se dirigió hacia la superficie del planeta desconocido,  
En la Nave los Protoss esperaban pacientemente a llegar a la superficie, siempre estaban acostumbrados a ser transportados a todos lados y era la primera vez que miraban de cerca la tecnología Terran a pesar de que la de ellos es mucho más avanzada.

— "Preator Aluun ¿Por qué el Ejecutor confiaría en este Terran?"

— "No lo sé hermano, pero confió en el juicio de Tassadar."

— "Ehm… Protoss, estamos cerca de la superficie pero tenemos un problema" Interrumpio Jim.

— "Solo hay problemas con estos Terran".

— "Tranquilo hermano. ¿qué es Terran, cual es el problema?" Dijo Aluun.

— "Míralo por ti mismo"

El Preator miró por la pantalla en la cabina del piloto y lo que vio lo encontró muy familiar.

— "Los habitantes de este planeta están teniendo una batalla entre sí"

— "Eso no es todo amigo, según el escáner de la nave son dos especies diferentes en conflicto"

— "Eso explica la diferencia del color de sus pieles y forma física, será mejor que nos alejemos de ese conflicto"

— "Que mal, justo había una fuente de minerales bajo tierra en este lugar"

— "No queremos envueltos en conflictos locales, Terran"

— "Muy bien, aterrizaré en un lugar alejado y podemos ponernos a trabajar cuando termine el asunto"

El Preator volvió con sus compañeros Zealots y esperaron en silencio hasta que la nave aterrizó en un lugar boscoso y abrió la compuerta, Pronto todos salieron de la nave incluido Jim.

— "Bueno, vamos a ponernos a trabajar" Exclamó Jim.

— "No, tú vas a quedarte aquí, los probes harán su trabajo y encontraran esos minerales, comenzaran la extracción cuando el conflicto haya terminado, usaremos tu nave para guardar los minerales y nosotros hacemos la guardia, pero por ahora esperaremos, ¿entendido?"

— "Si, como tú digas"

— "Bien, Necesito que alguno de ustedes vigile el conflicto desde una distancia segura y avise cuando termine, tenemos que terminar esto cuanto antes"

— "Como diga Preator"

Uno de ellos se fue a ver el campo de batalla, la batalla parecía que estaba muy igualada entre esas dos especies, uno de ellos eran robustos con grandes colmillos inferiores, pieles verdes que luchaban con furia al frente de la batalla y el otro bando, su piel era de color lavanda floran, su aspecto físico era muy parecido a los terran excepto por el color de piel, las orejas puntiagudas y sus ojos blancos, luchaban con más agilidad y destreza que los robustos pieles verdes y también tienen más experiencia luchando a distancia pero lo que más llamaba la atención es que femeninas de esa raza incluso luchaban.

El Zealot sintió un choque en sus escudos por su espalda mientras se encontraba agachado observando y volteo su cabeza para ver a una femenina apuntándolo con un arco, el Zealot se preguntaba cómo no la sintió anteriormente y la elfa se preguntaba cómo pudo haber fallado, estaba segura de haberle apuntado a esa criatura paro la flecha se desvió.

— "¡¿Quién eres criatura?! ¿Estas con los orcos?"

El Zealot no le respondió porque se sentía mal de que haya sido descubierto cuando está prohibido relacionarse con otras razas, rápidamente empezaron a aparecer más elfas arqueras.

— "¡Responde!"

El Zealot siguió en silencio y se comunicó telepáticamente con sus compañeros.

— "No…."

— "¿Qué sucede Aluun? Preguntó Jim."

— "Hemos sido descubiertos."

— "¿Qué? ¿En qué momento?"

— "El hermano que envié a observar el conflicto ha sido descubierto y está rodeado."

— "Dudo mucho que puedan con uno de ustedes, ya vimos que no son avanzados tecnológicamente."

— "Ese no es el punto Terran, esto solo creará problemas no debimos ser descubiertos por los habitantes de este planeta, hay que salvar a nuestro hermano."

— "Bueno, habrá que apresurarse, solo somos 7."

El Preator reunió a 4 Zealots y dejo al último para que vigilara a Jim, aunque Jim no intentaría escapar los Protoss aún no confiaban en el Terran hasta ese punto.

Los 5 Protoss se dirigieron rápidamente a donde se encontraba su amigo rodeado.

— "¡Responde criatura! ¿Cuál es tu motivo para estar aquí? ¿Para quién trabajas?"

El Zealot siguió en silencio contando a todos las elfas presentes para resultar un grupo de 8. Sintió a sus hermanos acercarse hacia donde se encontraba y se colocó de pie listo para lo que estuviera por suceder.

Todos los elfos se asombraron y sintieron al ver al Protoss de pie mirándolos directamente con un inexpresivo rostro conformado únicamente por sus brillantes ojos azules y aproximadamente 3.20 metros de alto.

— "¡Si intentas cualquier cosa te atravesaremos inmediatamente! ¡Responde mis preguntas!"

Des los arboles donde se encontraban salió el Preator junto con los 4 Zealots con sus Psi blades listas por lo tanto el Zealot rodeado también saco sus Psi blades.

— "No los asesinamos, solo los desarmamos y los capturamos, no podemos dejar que se corra la voz de nuestra presencia". Indicó el Preator a sus hermanos Protoss.

— "¡Rápido! No dejaremos que estas criaturas profanen este bosque también"

Las elfas dispararon contra los Zealots y las flechas rebotaban en los escudos de plasma mientras los zealots cortaban sus armas con sus psi blades como si fueran hechas de papel.

— "Retirada, estas bestias son demasiado fuertes, hay que informar de esto de inmediato a Shandris".

— "Me temo que no va a ser posible que se vayan."

La voz de Aluun sonando dentro de las cabezas de las elfas las dejó impresionadas y fueron agrupadas por los zealots y rodeadas.

— "¡Termina con esto bestia!"

— "Preator, ¿qué haremos con estos seres?"

— "No tenemos opción, hemos de llevárnoslas para evitar que se sepa de nuestra existencia en este planeta, e informar al Ejecutor Tassadar, el tendrá que decidir cuál será nuestro castigo y el destino de estos seres"

Las elfas desarmadas fueron llevadas hasta la nave de Jim y el Zealot a su lado, los 3 probes se encontraban flotando alrededor estudiando la vegetación y el terreno del planeta ya que aún no tenían mineral para recolectar.

— "¿Un humano? ¿Porque hay un humano con estas criaturas? ¿acaso hay facciones humanas al tanto de estas criaturas que nunca hemos visto?" Se preguntaban unas a otras entre las elfas.

— "Terran, tenemos un problema y vamos a tener que cancelar la recolección por el momento".

Jim miro a los zealot trayendo consigo a 8 mujeres de otra raza desarmadas y luego miró al Preator entendiendo la situación.

— "Muy bien, puedes llamarme Jim suban todos a la nave y volaremos en cualquier momento, sin embargo de verdad necesitamos esos minerales Preator Aluun, no puedo ir y venir todo el tiempo"

— "¿Por qué no?"

— "Pues, esta nave no funciona únicamente eléctrica sino también con combustible, y en este planeta no hay como conseguir más por lo que puedo deducir."

— " Muy bien, después de resolver este problema veremos si será necesario volver o no Jim"

Jim subió a la nave y cuando abrió la compuerta Aluun subió a las 8 elfas y luego subió el únicamente, las elfas estaban confundidas de porque estaban en esa habitación metálica en silencio y luego mucho más confundidas cuando la habitación comenzó a moverse, Jim había despegado para saltar a orbita y encontrarse con la gigante nave protoss donde se encontraba Tassadar.

— "Ejecutor, la nave Terran está saliendo a orbita y se dirige hacia acá."

— "¿Han recolectado los minerales tan rápido solo con 3 probes? No puede ser posible, algo debe de haber pasado."

Jim entró al Hangar de la nave y abrió las compuertas dejando salir al Preator.

— "En taro Adun Preator, ¿Qué ha pasado?"

— "En taro Adun Ejecutor, ha sucedido algo terrible"

— "Que desgracia escuchar eso, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"

— "Fuimos descubiertos por locales Ejecutor, por suerte solo fue un pequeño grupo, pero nos vimos obligados a capturarlos para que no corrieran la voz de nuestra presencia y tuvimos que parar la recolección de minerales"

— "Que desgracia, sin embargo has hecho un buen trabajo al evitar que más seres supieran sobre nosotros"

— "Gracias Ejecutor, pero hemos incumplido una ley, ¿Cuál será nuestro castigo?"

— "No soy yo quien debe castigar sino el consejo, sin embargo, aqui estamos muy lejos de los oídos del consejo y aun no podemos movernos de aquí, debemos resolver este problema antes de que empeore, ¿Dónde están esos seres?"

— "En la nave Terran Ejecutor"

— "Háganlos salir"

El Preator junto con otros Zealot a bordo de la nave Protoss hicieron salir al grupo de elfas oscuras, de la nave terran y Jim salió después. El grupo de elfas estaban desconcertadas, no sabían dónde estaban, hace un momento estaban en un bosque y entraron en la habitación metálica y luego de salir ahora estaban en dentro de lo que parecía un castillo de paredes de oro y luces azules brillantes donde había muchas criaturas gigantes que las habían capturado.

— "¿En dónde estamos?"

— "Saludos mujeres, soy el Ejecutor Tassadar me temo que no puedo decirles donde se encuentran por su bien, supongo que tienen muchas preguntas pero-"

— ¡Así es! ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque nos han aprisionado?

Tassadar quiso engañar a las elfas hablándoles como si fueran de ese planeta para no levantar sospechas acerca de ser alienígenas.

— "Permítanme explicarles, la razón por la que estamos aquí es debido a un accidente, somos de un lugar muy lejano y alejado, tenemos una misión que cumplir en otro lugar pero lamentablemente estamos perdidos y solo queremos irnos cuanto antes"

— "¿Y porque estaban espiando en la lucha contra la horda?"

— "Yo también quisiera saber eso, explícanos Preator"

— "Si Ejecutor, cuando la nave Terran llego a la superficie nos encontramos con un conflicto bélico entre dos especies, bajo sus órdenes nosotros no veníamos a hablar con nadie y no debíamos ser vistos asique envié a un hermano a mantenernos informado por si la batalla se extendía a nuestra posición sin embargo nuestro hermano fue descubierto y fuimos en su rescate, para evitar un problema aun mayor me vi obligado a capturarlas."

— "¿Quieren decir que ustedes nos aprisionaron porque no debían ser vistos?"

— "Si, ibas a informar sobre esto y no podía permitirlo"

— "¡Nuestros hermanos están en batalla y debemos luchar con ellos! ¡No tenemos tiempo para estar aquí solo porque los encontramos por casualidad!"

— "Puede que eso sea verdad, sin embargo no podemos ignorar el hecho de que ya nos encontraron"

Jim interrumpió la conversación para aconsejar a Tassadar.

— "Oye Tassadar, quizás deberías dejarlas ir, si es verdad que hay una batalla allá abajo y si estas mujeres no están luchando luego sus superiores se preguntaran dónde están y empezaran a buscarlas y será demasiado tarde para liberarlas porque le dirán todo y será creíble, si las liberamos ahora irán a luchar y pasara desapercibido incluso cuando den el informe, será todo como un cuento"

— "¡Aja, criatura! Todo lo que nos dijiste fue mentira"

— "¿Mentira, porque dices eso?"

— "Dices que ustedes no son de aquí y no debían saber de ustedes, sin embargo tienen a un humano con ustedes"

— "¿Humano, te refieres a James?"

— "Si, ¿acaso no sabes que es un humano? En estas tierras hay humanos.

— "!¿Qué?!" Jim estaba sorprendido de escuchar eso.

— "Jim, ¿A qué se refiere esta mujer?"

— "Pues, hace mucho tiempo nuestra raza era llamada humanos, pero desde hace años fuimos conocidos como Terrans, sin embargo estoy sorprendido, como es que humanos llegaron tan lejos del sector Koprulu"

— "Ya veo, de cualquier modo hay que terminar con esto, no pertenecemos a ninguna facción en su conflicto señoritas, solo queremos terminar nuestros asuntos personales, voy a pedirles que olviden que nos han conocido este día, las vamos a liberar ahora, Preator regrésalas a superficie"

— "A sus órdenes Ejecutor"

Jim volvió a su nave y Aluun junto al grupo de elfas entraron, bajaron nuevamente al planeta en el mismo lugar donde aún se encontraban los Zealots y los Probes. Parece que la batalla había terminado y no hubo ningún ganador aparentemente, al salir de la nave el Preator Aluun dejo ir a las elfas oscuras las cuales corrieron desapareciendo en el bosque.

— "¿Ahora qué haremos Preator? ese grupo de mujeres informará de lo sucedido seguramente y vendrán a este lugar, no podemos quedarnos aquí para la extracción de minerales." Explicaba Jim.

— "Buscamos minerales en otro lado"

— "Sabes, lo que te dije antes… está empezando a suceder, nos estamos empezando a quedar sin combustible"

— "Entonces tendremos que apresurarnos con la extracción, ve a tu nave y averigua donde hay minerales"

— "Muy bien, mejor para salir pronto de aquí"


	3. Captura a la Sacerdotisa

**Buenas Noches/Tardes/Dias, les traigo el tercer capitulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten y les guste tanto como a mi :) esten atentos a nuevos capitulos, ya que espero subir a menudo que tengo tiempo con la uni :D sin distraerlos mas porfavor leanlo y ojala les guste!**

El grupo de elfas se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque sabiendo que la batalla ya había terminado pero ellas sabían dónde podían estar seguras de encontrar a otras elfas nocturnas, se dirigieron al bastión feathermoon donde le informarían a Shandris de los sucedido, una vez allí fueron directamente con La general Shandris.

— "¡General Shandris tenemos algo muy importante que informar!"

— "¡Más importante es tener más respeto en presencia de la suma sacerdotisa!"

Tyrande Whisperwind la gran Sacerdotisa de Elune se encontraba en ese bastión ese día.

— "Mil disculpas, Gran Sacerdotisa."

— "No hay de qué preocuparse hermanas, si no les molesta pueden informar eso que tiene gran importancia."

— "¡Por supuesto! General Shandris, informo que la ausencia de mi grupo en batalla se debió a que fuimos capturadas."

— "¿Capturadas? ¿Por los orcos? ¿Y cómo fueron capaces de escapar? Ellos no toman prisioneros."

— "No General, No fueron los orcos."

— "¿A no, y quienes fueron?"

— "No lo sabemos."

— "¿Las capturaron y no tienen idea de quién fue?"

— "Mis disculpas General pero no se trata de eso, fueron criaturas que nunca antes habíamos visto"

— "Explícate"

— "La tarea de mi grupo era de reconocimiento en batalla, encontramos una criatura mirando desde lo lejos la batalla, mi grupo lo capturo y lo interrogamos pero la criatura guardo silencio todo el tiempo ignorando todas nuestras preguntas, cuando luego aparecieron más de esas criaturas, eran mucho más grande que un tauren, sus rostros no tenía más que solo sus ojos, sus armas brillaban como el fuego y cortaban nuestros arcos y espadas como si fueran hojas de árboles y sus armaduras eran como el oro"

— "Vaya, ciertamente nunca he oído hablar de estas criaturas" Opinó Tyrande.

— "Bien, ahora explícame cómo fue que escaparon de estas increíbles criaturas"

— "No lo hicimos General, Las mismas criaturas nos liberaron"

— "¿Las liberaron así sin más?"

— "Así es, el líder estas criaturas explicaron que son de un lugar muy lejano y no pertenecen a la Horda ni la Alianza, su estancia en estas tierras no es más que un accidente porque están perdidos en estas tierras y la razón por la que nos capturaron fue porque no deseaban ser descubiertos"

— "Oh, entonces quizás definitivamente debemos ir a visitar a esos seres, si su estancia aquí es o no un accidente pues de igual manera los ayudaremos a irse de nuestras tierras" Opinó Tyrande.

— "Además de eso, estas criaturas estaban acompañadas de un humano"

— "¡¿Humano?!"

— "Si, estos seres no quieren ser descubiertos pero andan en compañía de un humano, tendré que preguntarle al respecto a Jaina, ella debe saber algo"

Tyrande salió del bastión y monto un hipogrifo, decidido volar a donde se libró la batalla antes de volver a Darnassus para tomar un portal directo a Dalaran, lo que vio fue los restos de una reciente batalla, pero si esas criaturas observaban desde la distancia debía buscar por los alrededores, voló por el bosque buscando alguna pista hasta encontrar la nave de Jim abandonada, una gran nave de color negro, para los ojos de Tyrande se trataba de algún artilugio enano parecido a las maquinas voladoras pero una así nunca había visto, se acercó a la nave con cautela y observo con cuidado los alrededores, no había nada más que la nave allí pero también había huellas, Tyrande observó las huellas y enseguida montó su hipogrifo para seguir su rastro.

( **Momentos antes)…**

— "Aluun, Encontré más minerales al Noreste, están a una distancia bastante larga, no lograremos llegar con la nave."

— "Tendrás que abandonarla aquí James, podrás volver por ella cuando logremos hacer las reparaciones"

— "¡Rayos! Me gustaba esa nave, No hay opción pero ¿Cómo vamos a movernos?"

— "Tendremos que caminar, cualquier casualidad con habitantes locales debe ser evitado a toda cosa"

— "Pues habrá que ir al norte primero y luego al este"

— "¿Por qué?

— "Hay una gran montaña formando un valle al noreste y no hay forma de subirla si no es volado, habrá que rodearla"

— "Eso nos tomará más tiempo, pero no hay opción"

— "Más adelante solo hay un desierto y después montañas rocosas, a partir de allí encontraremos nuevamente un bosque y podremos movernos al este"

— "Muy bien, parece que te hemos juzgado mal James, has sido de gran ayuda en este día"

— "Bueno… No todos los Terrans somos iguales, estar rodeado de Protoss es un tanto tranquilizante, con los Terrans nunca se sabe, a menos que puedas leer sus mentes"

— "En efecto, ahora vámonos"

— "Espera, Si dejaremos mi nave aquí ¿No les importa si tomo mi traje y mis armas?"

— "¿Quieres decir estas armado estando con nosotros?"

— "Si, todo el tiempo estuvo allí, solo que nunca lo use porque no era necesario, además tampoco intento escapar, estoy aquí ayudándolos"

Los Protoss se miraron unos a otros confusos, ya que todos leían en la mente de Raynor que decía la verdad, aunque los hechos fueran sospechosos, estaba siendo honesto.

— "Muy bien, Toma tu traje y tus armas Terran y nos vamos"

( **Presente)…**

Tyrande seguía el rastro de las grandes huellas que podrían ser de estas criaturas de las que escucho hablar, había posibilidades de que fueran ellos porque junto a esas huellas había unas de diferente forma, podrían ser del humano que los acompaña usando unas botas muy extrañamente grandes, las huellas se dirigían hacia el norte, a Desolace, tenía que apresurarse para alcanzar a esas criaturas ya que en el desierto la brisa borraría el rastro de sus huellas.

— (No me dará tiempo si quiero seguir a estas criaturas y contactar a Jaina)

Pensaba Tyrande cuando se le ocurrió la idea de enviar a su búho para que busque a Jaina mientras ella seguía buscando a estas criaturas.

— "Vuela lo más veloz que puedas amigo, debemos saber que se proponen estos visitantes lo más rápido posible"

El búho voló hacia el norte a gran velocidad hasta que se perdió en el cielo.

 **(Nave Protoss en órbita)…**

Tassadar se encontraba en la sala de comandos de la nave manejando la situación mientras que los ingenieros Protoss hacían todo lo posible por recuperar la energía para poder utilizar al menos las unidades robóticas y ayudar al Preator y a Jim en la superficie.

— "Ejecutor, la energía se ha cargado en un 20% los escudos han empezado ya a regenerarse y los controles están encendiendo."

— "Perfecto, retrasa la regeneración de escudo y prioriza la energía en las unidades robóticas, controles de navegación y escáneres, Tenemos que monitorear el movimiento de nuestros hermanos en la superficie y ayudarlos en todo lo que sea posible"

— "A sus órdenes ejecutor"

Como ordeno Tassadar la energía que habían logrado regenerar hasta ese punto fue capaz de activar las pantallas y los hologramas de los escáneres, en cuanto a las unidades robóticas lo primero que pudieron activar fueron los observadores y los dragoons.

— "Ejecutor, las unidades robóticas empiezan a funcionar, pronto podremos activar las demás, los escáneres y controles de la nave ya están perfectamente funcionales"

— "Muy bien, vuelvan a priorizar la regeneración de energía y normaliza la regeneración de los escudos, también envíen a algunos observadores a superficie, necesitamos vigilar y cuidar a nuestros hermanos allá abajo"

— "Si, Ejecutor"

Luego de escanear la superficie del planeta, encontraron a los Protoss y a Jim en uno de los continentes dirigiéndose al norte, Tassadar envió a 4 observadores a donde se encontraban ellos para comunicarse principalmente y mantenerlos alertas de sus alrededores.

 **(Desolace)…**

El Preator Aluun y Jim junto a los otros 5 zealots y los probes continuaban caminando hacia el norte cuando los Protoss notaron la presencia de los Observadores aliados en sus sistemas de navegación de sus trajes y sintieron una enorme alegría, se detuvieron para esperar su llegada y uno de los observadores bajo al nivel del suelo para hacer un holograma de Tassadar y comunicarse con ellos.

— "Hermanos, que alegría ver que se encuentran bien"

— "Ejecutor Tassadar, es un honor que nos tenga bajo su cuidado desde orbita" Dijo Aluun

— "No se preocupen, más importante aún, los han vuelto a descubrir"

— "¡¿Cómo!? ¿Desde dónde? Que tragedia"

— "No se preocupen más por ello, ha sido inevitable y no tienen la culpa, se trata de un vigía en el cielo, parece que los está siguiendo"

— "¿Cuáles son sus órdenes Ejecutor?"

— "Por ahora es inevitable, ¿Cómo va la extracción?

— "Nos dirigimos a una nueva posición de minerales, la anterior tuvimos que abandonarla debido a que los locales nos irían a buscar ahí, también tuvimos que abandonar la nave terran y somos incapaces de movernos por aire"

— "¿James?"

— "Mi nave no sufrió ningún daño, pero debido al constante vuelo se ha quedado sin combustible"

— "Entiendo, veré si será posible tener acceso a los shuttles, para facilitar el movimiento, con respecto al espía que los sigue tengo un plan"

Tyrande miraba desde el aire a las criaturas gigantes que se parecían mucho a la descripción que escuchó en el bastión Feathermoon excepto por uno de ellos que era más pequeño pero seguía siendo igual de grande y robusto y era diferente físicamente en todo sentido de los demás, pero por alguna razón el grupo de criaturas se detuvieron en medio del desierto, asique Tyrande decidido bajar a tierra y seguirlos a pie.

Cuando Tassadar termino de explicar su plan el grupo de Protoss y Jim reanudaron la caminata y siguieron caminando hacia el norte rodeando y evitando cada señal de vida inteligente local escaneada por un observador delante de ellos, dos a los lados y el último siguiendo Tyrande de cerca, con el mecanismo de invisibilidad nadie notaba la presencia de estas máquinas.

Una hora más tarde al caer la noche se encontraban ya cerca del paso de Sierra Espolón pero se detuvieron debido a una torre vigía vigilando el paso, el observador del lado izquierdo se dirigió a la torre a espiar ya que del lado izquierdo no había más que montañas y estaba disponible, cuando fue posible cruzar para los Protoss corrieron a toda velocidad impulsado por el Exoesqueleto de la armadura Protoss mejorada, su velocidad era increíble, por supuesto Jim quedo atrás pero trajes Terran estaban diseñados para que la armadura pudiera moverse por sí sola por un leve movimiento del Marine, ya que todo ese metal resulta muy pesado, pero a la vez muy fuerte, por eso son muy agiles y pero jamás alcanzaría a la velocidad de los Protoss, sin embargo fue capaz de cruzar y los probes cruzaron al lado de Raynor.

Tyrande se sorprendió muchísimo la velocidad con la que esas criaturas empezaron a correr de repente, tuvo que montar el hipogrifo y levantar vuelo para alcanzarlos y volver a tierra a una distancia prudencial.

Los Zealots y Jim se detuvieron al observar en sus sistemas lo que el observador frontal había descubierto, fuego. Todo un incendio al frente, y había formas de fuego que incluso parecían estar vivas, los escáneres de los observadores estudiaban a esas figuras ígneas pero no lograban encontrar nada más que fuego en esas criaturas y su inexplicable energía totalmente fuera de sus conocimientos que los hacia tener conciencia propia.

— "Preator, ¿Qué debemos hacer? Nunca hemos luchado contra algo así"

— "Calma hermanos, hay mucho de este mundo que no conocemos pero no podemos precipitarnos a estudiarlo sin el debido consentimiento"

— "¿Qué tal si hablamos con Tassadar?, también estoy de acuerdo en no acercarnos a ningún ser viviente de este planeta pero esto sí que es un problema"

El observador hizo contacto con la nave en órbita y Tassadar apareció en un Holograma.

— "¿Qué sucede Preator?"

— "Quisiera que me guie, ¿cómo debería actuar frente a esta situación?

La nave recibió la información recolectada por el observador y Tassadar la observo por un momento antes de comunicarse nuevamente.

— "Preator, mantengan su posición allí mientras intento activar los shuttles, parece que el contacto con esas cosas es inevitable asique, será mejor un transporte aero"

— "Como usted diga Ejecutor"

 **(Nave Protoss en órbita)…**

— "¿Cómo va la regeneración de energía?"

— "15% Ejecutor"

— "¿Es posible activar los Shuttles para ayudar a nuestros hermanos?"

— "Sería posible Ejecutor pero por un tiempo limitado si queremos conservar los controles funcionando"

— "Muy bien, será suficiente para ayudar a nuestros hermanos, preparen uno para bajar a superficie, voy a bajar"

— "Ejecutor ¿Esta seguro?"

— "Por supuesto, nuestros hermanos necesitan ayuda"

Una vez Preparado el Shuttle Tassadar entró en él y bajo a superficie donde se encontraban sus hermanos y los transportó a todos dentro del Shuttle desde el aire, Tyrande estaba sorprendida de ver esto, las criaturas desaparecieron cuando llego ese dragón de forma extraña del cielo, el Shuttle voló hacia el norte y Tyrande lo siguió montado en su Hipogrifo, dentro del Shuttle los Zealots estaban sorprendidos de ver al mismo Ejecutor allí dentro.

Volaron hasta Ashenvale y el shuttle los dejó a todos en el bosque y volvió a la nave Protoss para luego quedar inservible nuevamente sin energía

 **(Dalaran)…**

El Búho de Tyrande ya estaba llegando a Dalaran buscando a Jaina, volaba sobre la ciudad en círculos buscando llamando la atención de todos hasta que llegó a los oídos de Jaina lo que estaba sucediendo y salió a las calles para comprobarlo, cuando el Búho la vio salir de una de las estructuras inmediatamente fue hacia ella y sostuvo su Báculo y comenzó a halarlo.

— "¿Quieres que te siga?"

El búho solo emitía sonidos pero los mensajes llegaban a la mente de la persona con quien se quisiera comunicar.

— "¿La sacerdotisa quiere verme ahora en Ashenvale? Eso es inusual, ¿será algo urgente?"

El búho solo emitió sonidos nuevamente.

— "Muy bien, iré."

La maga abrió un portal directo a Ashenvale y el Búho voló hacia adentro y luego Jaina cruzó haciendo que este desapareciera.

 **(Ashenvale)…**

— (Estas criaturas se han adentrado demasiado en el territorio de los Kaldorei, esto no debe ser permitido) Pensaba Tyrande luego de volver a Tierra observando a las criaturas desde los árboles.

Los Protoss empezaron a moverse rápido hacia el oeste, ya que uno de los observadores detectó que estaban demasiado cerca del puesto splinter tree y entraron en una cueva no muy lejos de allí.

— "Ejecutor, ¿Es aquí donde ejecutaremos el plan?"

— "Si Preator, Prepárate"

— "Ya estamos listos Ejecutor"

Tyrande los siguió y se paró a una distancia de la cueva cuando volvió su Búho a su hombro y detrás de él vio a Jaina acercase.

— Jaina, Qué bueno que has venido.

— Es un honor sacerdotisa, pero ¿Para qué me has hecho venir a este lugar tan alejado y estando sola?

— "Es largo de explicar, pero para resumirlo, se trata sobre una especie que aparentemente nunca hemos visto antes, según mis hermanas son seres poderosos y sus intenciones aquí en Kalimdor son aún un misterio"

— "¿Pero, que tiene que ver eso conmigo?"

— "Porque hay un humano entre ellos, y pensé que quizás tu podrías saber algo o reconocer a esas criaturas cuando las veas"

— "Bueno, a pesar de que aun no entiendo para que me llamaste a mí, eso suena muy interesante ¿Dónde están?"

— "Dentro de esa cueva"

— "¿Deberíamos entrar?

— "Podría ser una trampa"

— "Pero, ¿no sabes si esa cueva no lleva a otro lado? Podríamos esperar a que salgan pero quizás ellos estén ganándonos tiempo"

— "No, no lo sé, tienes razón"

— "Muy bien entonces entremos, pero estemos muy alerta ¿vale?"

— "Está bien"

Tyrande y Jaina entraron en la cueva y el Observador se quedó en la entrada de la cueva mientras transmitía las imágenes de las dos entrando a los Protoss dentro.

— "Es hora, están aquí, recuerden que tan solo vamos a capturarlas"

— "Si Ejecutor, ya están posicionados afuera bloqueando la salida también"

— "Bien… ¡Ahora!"

Los Protoss sintieron la presencia de la elfa y la humana y justo cuando las dos se asomaron dentro de la cueva lo que vieron fue a esas criaturas corriendo hacia ellas a una velocidad impresionante, quisieron correr afuera de la cueva nuevamente pero Raynor y los Probes estaban bloqueando la entrada, como ellas no conocían nada sobre ellos, asumieron que los Probes también eran peligrosos aunque no lo fueran, pero ese fue el resultado que esperaba Tassadar cuando ideo el plan.


	4. Conflicto tras conflicto

**Buenos dias/tardes/noches. Aqui esta otro capitulo mas de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten y sigan leyendo mas! ;)**

Jaina se quedó horrorizada al ver a los Protoss de una estatura gigantesca, sin boca, nariz y orejas, solomente sus ojos. Sus miradas eran intimidantes y sus armas que parecían una llama de fuego incandescente en forma de espada y sus armaduras de oro y brillantes gemas y líneas azules y Tyrande guardo silencio mirándolos.

— (Tassadar): "Salió como lo esperé, buen trabajo Preator y tú también James"

— (Aluun): "Gracias, Ejecutor"

— (Raynor): "Bueno eso fue fácil"

— (Tyrande): "¿Te atreves a insultarme?"

— (Raynor): "¿Qué? No, hablaba con ellos"

— (Tyrande): "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

— (Tassadar): "Supongo que ya no se puede ocultar más, soy el Ejecutor Tassadar, estos son mis hermanos y somos conocidos como los Protoss"

La voz de Tassadar sonando dentro de la cabeza de Tyrande y Jaina fue para ellas como si sacudieran sus cerebros dentro de sus cráneos, lo que les provocó una fuerte confusión y desorientación.

— (Tassadar): "No te preocupes, solo sucede la primera vez"

— (Tyrande): "Que propósito tienen ustedes en nuestro territorio"

— (Tassadar): "Ninguno, nosotros venimos de más allá de las estrellas, pero venir aquí no fue una elección, fuimos arrastrados, y ahora no podemos irnos hasta reparar nuestra nave"

— (Jaina): "Eso es muy poco creíble"

— (Tyrande): "Había un humano con ustedes, ¿Acaso el también viene fuera de este mundo?"

— (Raynor): "De hecho si cariño" Dijo mientras elevaba el visor del casco de su armadura dejándose ver el rostro.

— (Tyrande): "¿Tú eras ese humano?"

— (Jaina): "Increíble, creí que era algún tipo de maquina enana, pero espera... ¿Vienes de fuera del planeta también?

— (Raynor): "Así es"

— (Tyrande): "Si están aquí por accidente, ¿cómo planean repara esa nave?

— (Tassadar): "Hay, ciertos minerales bajo tierra que podemos usar"

— (Tyrande): "Planeas profanar la tierra de los Kaldorei"

— (Tassadar): "¿Profanar?"

— (Tyrande): "Esta tierra es sagrada para los Kaldorei, no puedes tomar de ella lo que no te pertenece"

— (Tassadar): "No tenía idea"

— (Raynor): "No te preocupes viejo, seguro que podemos encontrar minerales en otra parte"

— (Aluun): "Ejecutor, tenemos otro problema"

— (Tassadar): "¿Que sucede Preator?"

— (Aluun): "Largas cantidades de seres pieles verdes fueron detectadas por los observadores, se dirigen a nuestra posición"

— (Tyrande): "¡Orcos! Ahora es un mal momento para que ellos aparezcan"

— (Jaina): "No tardaran en llagar a la cueva, hacer un portal para sacarnos de aquí tomaría más tiempo del que tenemos"

— (Aluun): "¿Ejecutor?"

— (Tassadar): "Estos orcos, son de la facción de la horda, nosotros no entramos en asuntos locales"

— (Jaina): "No, no lo entiendes, siempre hemos tenido conflictos con la horda, pero el jefe de guerra nuevo no busca más que la destrucción para todo, y nos odia, si nos encuentra nos matará"

— (Tassadar): "Puedo ver en tu mente que lo que buscas es persuadirme para ayudarte, sin embargo, puedo ver que dices la verdad, pero lamentablemente aunque quisiera está prohibido para nosotros hacerle daño a razas inferiores, incluso estoy haciendo una ofensa hablando ahora mismo con ustedes"

— (Jaina): "Esta bien, esos minerales que buscas, podría ayudarte a buscarlos en otras tierras si nos ayudas ahora"

— (Tassadar): "Sigues intentando persuadirme, pero tengo las manos atadas"

— (Raynor): "Vamos amigo, eso no es justo, piensa cuando me salvaste de los zergs en Tarsonis, no debiste haberlo hecho pero lo hiciste"

— (Tassadar): "¡Los zergs son una abominación que lo consume todo James, esto es una disputa local en la que los ajenos a ellas no tenemos ningún derecho a entrometernos!"

— (Raynor): "¿Entonces vamos a dejar que estas mujeres sean asesinadas por un vil y cruel orco que busca nada más que destrucción? Aunque sea un problema local, no veo diferencia entre este orco y los Zergs, ¿Te parece eso justo? Voltear la mirada mientras no tienen ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir ante esos Orcos, ¿Qué será después de ellas? Más muertes injustas, ¿Te parece justo eso Tassadar? ¡Creí que eras mejor que eso cuando me salvaste a mí de los zergs!

— (Aluun): "¡Cierra la boca maldito Terran!" Aluun encendió sus Psi Blades y cargó contra Jim.

— (Tassadar): "¡Basta Aluun! James habla con la verdad, sus palabras son duras y carecen de respeto, sin embargo, Tiene razón y mucho valor para decirlo. Preator, nos enfrentaremos a esos orcos pero no matamos a ninguno de ellos"

— (Aluun): "A sus órdenes Ejecutor"

— (Raynor): "Bien hecho amigo"

— (Jaina): "Disculpa pero, ¿Qué son los Zergs?

— (Tassadar): "Por el bien de este planeta espero que nunca halles la respuesta a tu pregunta jovencita"

— (Jaina): "Oh, debe ser algo terrible"

— (Tassadar): "Preator, vamos. James tú te encargaras de vigilarlas, nosotros frenaremos a esos orcos"

— (Raynor): "Entendido"

— (Tyrande): "Yo voy a luchar, no voy a quedarme a ver la pelea de nuestra tierra y no hacer nada"

— (Tassadar): " Como gustes"

Tyrande y Jaina salieron de la cueva primero para encontrarse con el robusto y sediento de sangre orco jefe de guerra acompañado de una gran cantidad de orcos afuera.

— (Garrosh): "¡Hahahahaha, veo que era cierto cuando la bruja elfa salió de su cueva y se expuso, pero no me esperaba encontrar también a la bruja humana, podre acabar con las dos ahora y quedarme con estas tierras!"

— (Tyrande): "¡Hoy será el fin de tus fechorías bestia, Thrall es mejor jefe de guerra de lo que tu llegaras a ser!"

— (Garrosh): "¡Estás sola, acaben con ellas!

— (Zealots): "¡En Taro Adun!

De la cueva salieron cargando a toda velocidad los 6 Zealots contra los orcos, mientras cargaban los escudos impactaban sobre los orcos haciéndolos volar por los aires y cuando estuvieron en batalla, los Zealots no usaban más que sus manos para noquear a los orcos y sus psi blades para desarmar a sus oponentes, mientras Raynor se quedó junto a Jaina y Tyrande usando la bayoneta de su Guass rifle para defenderse.

— (Garrosh): "¿Qué son esas bestias? No importa, ¡Elimínenlas junto a las brujas!

Garrosh cargó a toda velocidad donde se encontraba Tyrande ignorando y pasando a través de los Zealots, cuando Tyrande observó a Garrosh corriendo hacia ella tensó su arco para apuntarle cuando Tassadar se colocó en el medio y le dio una descarga psionica para detenerlo, Tassadar se sorprendió el que el orco fuera capaz de soportar la energía psionica, Garrosh recibió la descarga y se vio obligado a afincar su rodilla en el suelo y retroceder para no caer inconsciente.

Aluun y los zealots combatían contra los orcos sin asesinar a ninguno, sus escudos eran capaz de aguantar cualquier clase de daño recibido por la armas primitivas de los orcos y sus psi blades cortaban esas armas sin dificultad dejándolos desarmados y fuera de combate.

— (Garrosh): "¡Esto no se quedará así elfa, tendré tu cabeza colgada en Orgrimmar!" Dijo esto mientras la banda de orcos se retiraban

— (Tyrande): "Caerás bajo tu propio peso"

— (Jaina): "¡Increíble! Nunca había visto nada igual, 6 de ustedes contra toda una marcha de orcos y están ilesos, no cabe duda que vienen de más allá de las estrellas"

— (Tassadar): "Bien hecho hermanos"

— (Tyrande): "Debo agradecerles por haberme ayudado este día, pero la cuestión con esos minerales sigue fuera de discusión"

— (Tassadar): "Lo entiendo, buscaremos lo que necesitamos en otra parte"

— (Jaina): "Debo darte las gracias también y ayudarte con lo que buscas como lo prometí"

— (Tassadar): "Muchas gracias por tu ayuda jovencita, Raynor ¿hay alguna otra fuente de minerales?"

— (Raynor): "Pues hay una especie de minerales al norte en una isla y en los bosques de todo el norte de este continente"

— (Tyrande): "Debes referirte a la isla Azuremyst"

— (Jaina): "Oh si, los Draenei poseen unos cristales bastante extraños"

— (Tassadar): "¿Cristales?"

— (Raynor): "Bueno eso suena bastante familiar, podemos empezar por allí"

— (Tyrande): "Se puede acceder a la isla desde el puerto de Darnassus"

— (Jaina): "Bien, crearé un portal a Darnassus"

Jaina tomó su tiempo para abrir el portal y cuando lo terminó fue algo bastante sorprendente para los Protoss y Jim, en este mundo escaso de tecnología pero son capaces de crear portales a otros lugares del mundo.

Al llegar a Darnassus a través del portal, tanto los Protoss estaban admirando la estructura y cada detalle y los elfos oscuros no paraban de observar a los Protoss ya que aparecer en todo el centro del templo de Elune con ese gran tamaño y apariencia nunca antes vista era imposible que faltara algún presentes en ponerle el ojo encima.

Malfurion se encontraba en el templo esperando la llegada de Tyrande y fue a recibirla cuando la vio salir del portal.

— (Malfurion): "¡Tyrande! Qué bueno que estés bien, me enteré que algo inesperado sucedió en Feralas y tú regreso se retrasó.

— (Tyrande): "Así es, hubo un suceso inesperado que sucedió en Feralas que me llevó hasta Ashenvale donde fui atacada por Garrosh, pero fui salvada por estos valientes guerreros"

— (Malfurion): "Oh, tienen mi gratitud por salvar a mi amor, pero Tyrande, ¿Quiénes son estos seres? Siento un gran desorden catastrófico de la naturaleza emanando de la presencia de estos guerreros"

— (Tassadar): "En efecto así es, me alegro que usted pueda entenderlo, soy el Ejecutor Tassadar y somos conocidos como los Protoss, venimos de un planeta lejanos más allá de las estrellas visibles, la razón de sus sentimientos es porque nuestra presencia en este mundo es un accidente, nuestro único objetivo es únicamente irnos de este mundo y olvidarlo para siempre"

— (Malfurion): "¿Y que es lo que los detiene?"

— (Tyrande): "Su nave necesita ser reparada para irse, pero necesitan una especie de recursos que se encuentran bajo tierra, sin embargo no puedo permitírselos"

— (Malfurion): "Oh sí, me temo que Tyrande tiene razón"

— (Tassadar): "Ya estamos enterados de la situación, la joven Jaina nos ayudará a encontrar otra fuente de recurso que podamos usar"

— (Jaina): " Saludos Malfurion, así es, los Draenei deben saber al respecto si lo que ellos buscan son unos minerales"

— (Malfurion): "Saludos Jaina, es una alegría volver a verte"

— (Tyrande): "Los guiaré hasta el puerto, síganme"

— (Malfurion): "Iré con ustedes, el orden de naturaleza de permanecer intacto mientras ustedes estén aquí"

Cuando terminaron de hablar, todos se dirigieron al puerto de Darnassus para tomar el barco que los llevaría a la isla donde residen los Draenei, las llegar al puerto cercado el Exodar, un gran grupo de draeneis armados estaban esperando en el puerto.

— (Tyrande): "Venimos a hablar con el profeta Velen, ¿Por qué nos esperan tantos draeneis armados?

— (Draenei): "No tiene por qué preocuparse Sacerdotisa, el Profeta Velen sabía que vendrían, nos ha pedido que viniéramos por ustedes e invitáramos a sus nuevos amigos al Exodar"

— (Jaina): "Oh, muy bien, por un momento pensé que había problemas"

— (Draenei): "Los habrá, pero no será hoy y tampoco con nosotros, por favor sígannos"

El grupo de Protoss y Jim se mantuvo en silencio mientras que los demás estaban confundidos acerca de lo que dijo el Draenei. Al entrar al Exodar, Tassadar se sintió familiarizado con la estructura, era ligeramente parecida a la de los Protoss, lo que le dio más curiosidad es que sus estructuras estaban llenas de cristales que le daban vida, incluso alguno de estos cristales servían de uso común para esta especia, justo igual que los Protoss, quizás estos cristales puedan ser usados por ellos.

El grupo se presentó ante el Profeta Velen y empezaron la conversación.

— (Tyrande): "Profeta Velen, es un honor"

— (Velen): "El honor es mio, Sacerdotisa"

— (Jaina): "Saludos Profeta Velen, hemos venido a pedirle un favor"

— (Velen): "Sé muy bien porque han venido, pero la razón por la que los estaba esperando es otra, deseo hablar con los visitantes de otros mundos" *Señalando al grupo de Protoss*

— (Tassadar): "Supiste que no somos de aquí y sabias que vendríamos, eres un profeta de verdad"

— (Velen): "Si visitante, sé que necesitas mi ayuda y estaré dispuesto a dártela cueste lo que nos cueste, pero deberás ayudarnos a todos en primer lugar, este mundo estará en peligro dentro de 2 días, por un mal que nos acechará a todos incluyéndolos a ustedes, es un mal que este mundo no conoce y no está preparado, descubrirás que tu presencia aquí no ha sido un error o accidente"

— (Tassadar): "Ya me he involucrado demasiado en este mundo, salvarlo de una catástrofe hará que se sepa a través de las estrellas y eso sería un gran pecado para nosotros"

— (Velen): "Es inevitable, no tengo el conocimiento sobre este mal que caerá sobre este mundo, pero sé que tú puedes observar la mente de otros, observa a través de la mía, observa la razón por la que el destino te trajo a este mundo"

Tassadar se adentró en la mente del Profeta Velen para observar las imágenes de las visiones del futuro que llegara en 2 días a Azeroth, y lo que vio, provocó un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda y los brazos horrorizado ante estas visiones.

— (Tassadar): "No… no puede ser…" *Tassadar, perdió el equilibrio ante la gran sorpresa y fue sostenido rápidamente por sus hermanos Protoss, pero cuando estos se conectaron con él a través del Khala, también observaron las imágenes y se podía leer en sus rostros inexpresivos que estaban muy sorprendidos*

— (Raynor): "Amigo, ¿está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo?"

— (Tassadar): "Así es amigo Raynor, Zergs…"


	5. Viejos enemigos y Viejos amigos

**Finalmente un capitulo mas de este Fanfic! que lo disfruten! ;)**

Tassadar había visto en la memoria de Velen como los Zergs llegarían e infestarían todo Azeroth dentro de dos días si ellos se iban de allí, ese mundo sería arrasado y sería un peligro para todas las demás vidas existentes a futuro, debido a la diversidad de especies sus rasgos y habilidades de cada una de ellas serian asimilados al enjambre y lo peor podría ocurrir.

— (Raynor): "Maldición, ¿Cómo es que pueden llegar hasta este mundo alejado de la galaxia?"

— (Tassadar): "Los zergs viajan por las estrellas a través de los agujeros de gusano, lo que no le hallo respuesta es la porque, ¿Qué es lo que han venido a buscar desde tan lejos? **(Nota: Los zergs viajaban por agujaros de gusano antes de SC II donde existen los leaviatanes)**

— (Raynor): "Sea lo que sea, que estemos aquí no es ninguna coincidencia Tassadar, debemos hacer algo y evitar que suceda en este mundo inocente lo mismo que sucedió en Tarsonis"

— (Tassadar): "Así es amigo Raynor, me someteré ante el consejo por involucrarme a fondo con esta especie, ¡pero no permitiré que esas bestias sigan infestando más planetas!"

— (Tyrande): "No estoy entendiendo nada, ¿Qué es esta amenaza que se dirige a Azeroth? Explicame Velen.

— (Velen): "Esta nueva amenaza no es nada que hayamos visto antes Sacerdotisa, su poder destructivo viaja por las estrellas consumiéndolo todo, hoy ha llegado hasta aquí para devorarnos"

— (Malfurion): "Suena muy parecido a la Legión Ardiente"

— (Velen): "La legión Ardiente temblaría al ver esta nueva amenaza"

— (Jaina): "Y estas personas parecen conocer a esa amenaza muy bien"

— (Tassadar): "Profeta, necesitare toda la ayuda que pueda ofrecerme, los cristales que ustedes usan parecen sernos útiles si queremos defender este planeta. Sacerdotisa, Jaina tengo que pedirles un favor a ustedes también"

— (Tyrande): ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— (Tassadar): " Enviaré al Preator Aluun a tratar con cada uno de los líderes de las diferentes razas en este mundo para advertirles de esta amenaza, necesitaré su ayuda para reunirlas a todas"

— (Jaina): "¿Tendremos que incluir a la horda en esto?"

— (Tassadar): "Tengo entendido que hay conflicto con esa horda, pero me temo que sí, si los dejamos por fuera y son asimilados por los zergs podría ser fatal para todos"

— (Raynor): "Incluso peor si son infestados por el virus zergs"

— (Tyrande): "Muy bien, haré lo que esté en mis manos, pero no prometo que pueda convencer a la Horda de esto"

— (Tassadar): "Esta bien, aprecio tu ayuda. Preator, iras con ellas a hacer esta tarea, yo contactaré con la nave"

— (Aluun): "Si, Ejecutor"

Tyrande, Malfurion, Jaina y el Preator Salieron del Exodar y se dirigieron al puerto cercano para regresar a Darnassus y contactar a los demás líderes mientras que Tassadar se quedó en la isla con el Profeta Velen y Raynor.

— (Velen): "¿En que te puedo ayudar visitante?

— (Tassadar): "Necesitaré que me permitas utilizar algunos materiales de esta estructura para estudiarlos y averiguar si pueden ser usados como recursos"

— (Velen): "Muy bien, puedes tomar lo que necesites"

— (Raynor): "¿Cuál es el plan viejo?"

— (Tassadar): "Tendremos que cancelar la reparación de la nave por el momento y utilizar los minerales para colocar una base para nosotros aquí"

Tassadar contactó con la nave con el observador y los puso al tanto sobre la noticia, los probes que los acompañaron todo este tiempo recolectaron muestras de el gran cristal del exodar y localizaron minerales también en la tierra, después de unas horas de extracción ya tenían suficientes minerales para comenzar por transportar un nexo cerca de la mayor cantidad de minerales encontrados por los probes.

Debido a que el Profeta Velen no consideró mantener lo que hacían los protoss como un secreto salvo que Tassadar se lo pidiera, Draeneis que aún no estaban enterados de la situación empezaban a agruparse alrededor de ellos observando el micro-faro de matriz de la transportación del nexo, era algo que para ellos no tenía explicación, también estaban asombrados de ver a los protoss debido a sus características y su tamaño. Cuando la Transportación se terminó colocando el Nexo sobre la tierra, todos los draeneis incluido Velen quedaron asombrados de ver como aparecía una estructura dorada en forma de pirámide de una bola de energía que se mantenía flotando sobre la tierra.

Del nexo salieron más probes uno por uno, a recolectar más mineral hasta tener suficiente para transportar un Pylon, seguido de una Gateway unos minutos después.

El Preator acompañado de la sacerdotisa, el druida y la maga estaban de regreso a Darnassus para cruzar el mar y dirigirse primero al reino humano y comunicarse con el rey Varian y seguir después hacia Ironforge para reunirse con el consejo de los tres martillos.

 **(Stormwind)…**

Una vez llegaron al puerto de Stormwind la capital de los humanos, se dirigieron al castillo al instante, todos reconocían al grupo y les abrían paso hasta el castillo y miraban a la temible figura de Protoss, el Preator los ignoraba y seguía caminando mirando hacia el frente para evitar cualquier eventualidad incluso no se molestó en observar con detalle el lugar donde se encontraban, ya que dedujo con ver a los habitantes que solo eran Terrans en su estado primitivo.

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo fueron detenidos por los guardias que estaban sorprendidos de ver a personajes tan conocidos en el castillo, con la ayuda de Jaina pasaron sin ningún problema a ver al Rey.

— (Jaina): "Su alteza Rey Varian, es un honor verlo"

— (Varian): "Jaina, que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí este día? Veo que te acompaña la Sacerdotisa y el Archidruida, y ¿Quién es ese ser tan extraño?"

— (Jaina): "Rey Varian, venimos juntos desde el Exodar con malas noticias, un mal nunca antes visto amenaza contra toda vida en este mundo y necesitaremos unir fuerzas para enfrentar este mal"

— (Varian): "Eso suena terrible, pero ¿cómo es que estas segura de esta amenaza si nunca la hemos visto?"

— (Jaina): "Ha sido el profeta Velen quien ha visto las visiones del futuro de esta amenaza"

— (Varian): "Respeto mucho la posición del profeta y sus habilidades, pero no puedo creer solamente en eso"

— (Jaina): "Bueno, es algo que yo tampoco puedo probar fueron las visiones del profeta, no las mias"

— (Tyrande): "Sin embargo, esta persona parece conocer bien de esta amenaza"

— (Varian): "Es cierto, aun no te has presentado"

— (Aluun): "Soy el Preator Aluun, soy un Protoss, mi gente proviene de un mundo distante llamado Aiur, y esta amenaza de la que hablan son conocida como los Zergs, mi gente ha luchado contra estas monstruosidades durante años en diferentes mundos, y hoy he visto las visiones de la mente del Profeta donde los Zergs se dirigen hacia este mundo"

— (Varian): "Suena bastante increíble, ¿Vienen de otro mundo y esta amenaza requiere de la unión de la alianza en una sola fuerza? Vaya deben de ser temibles y ustedes ya han luchado contra ellos, ¿son ustedes fuertes en combate?"

— (Aluun): "Así es, los Protoss somos los más experimentados en el combate"

— (Varian): "¿Te molestaría probármelo? No hay ningún problema con tu tamaño, ya me he enfrentado a grandes criaturas antes"

— (Aluun): "No sería recomendable"

— (Jaina): "Estoy de acuerdo"

El Rey Varian no hiso caso e insistió y Aluun accedió a la petición del Rey para terminar con su curiosidad cuanto antes y se diera cuenta que no tenía posibilidad para volver al asunto principal, Varian tomo su espada y se puso en guardia y el Preator se quedó de pie esperando a que atacara.

— (Varian): "¿Qué pasa, no vas a pelear? Veo que no posees un arma, puedo prestarte alguna"

— (Aluun): "No hay de qué preocuparse, mis armas están conmigo y estoy listo"

Varian corrió hacia el Preator lanzando un corte con su espada hacia él, pero este rebotó en sus escudos de plasma. El Preator sacó sus Psi Blades para vencer fácilmente a Varian sin hacerle ningún daño, pero la espada de Varian no era cualquier espada y pudo parar el corte de su Psi Blade, El Preator estuvo sorprendido por un momento y retrocedió para que Varian volverá a golpear sus escudos y tomó a Varian de la muñeca donde sostenía su espada, Varian intento liberarse de muchas maneras pero todo golpe que hiciera era bloqueado por sus escudos y el escape era evitado por la fuerza racial superior del Protoss con la ayuda de traje.

— (Aluun): "Espero que haya entendido hasta ahora Rey Varian"

— (Varian): "Si, la verdad es que ustedes son realmente poderosos, estoy sorprendido"

— (Aluun): "Yo estoy decepcionado, me has retado para saciar tu deseo de un oponente digno creyendo que tenemos tiempo para esto, déjame decirte que mi gente ha luchado contra los zergs de igual a igual, y tus habilidades no llegarían ni siquiera contra un trio de zerglings"

Se podía notar para todos que incluso en el inexpresivo rostro del Preator que estaba frunciendo el ceño del enojo que sentía antes Varian

— (Aluun): "Parece que los Terrans son todos iguales no importa si son de otros mundos ya sean primitivos o no"

Varian también frunció el ceño mirando al Preator de manera desafiante creando una tensión pesada en el salón del trono.

— (Jaina): "Eso ha ido muy lejos, deberías tener un poco más respeto, aunque sea diferente a las otras especies, es un Rey"

— (Aluun): "Respeto su autoridad y posición como rey en este mundo, pero no toleraré la terquedad de ningún ser, ante la amenaza de los zergs"

— (Tyrande): "Parece que estos Zergs, sacan lo peor de los Protoss"

El Preator volteó a mirar a la sacerdotisa con el ceño fruncido ante el comentario, sin embargo cambio su expresión cuando lo pensó por un momento, la sacerdotisa tenía razón con lo que decía, incluso los Terrans sacaban los peor de si mientras luchan contra estos zergs.

— (Jaina): "Bueno dejando esta situación de lado, Su majestad Varian, espero que por favor nos brinde su ayuda para poder proteger Azeroth de ser destruido"

— (Varian): "Haré los preparativos, me uniré a esta causa cuando sea cierta"

— (Jaina): "Con eso bastará, por ahora me despido iremos a ver al consejo de los enanos"

— (Varian): "Buen viaje"

El grupo se despidió y mientras se marchaban Varian y el Preator seguían mirándose de manera desafiante.

Mientras se dirigían hacia Ironforge, el Ejecutor Tassadar preparaba su Base en la isla del Exodar mientras que Jim reunía al grupo de Terrans armados con sus trajes y rifles, por fin habían dejado la nave Protoss en órbita. Tassadar le permitió a jim compartir los minerales y unos SCVs construían Bunkers y torretas antiaéreas preparando las defensas, también construyeron una bahía de ingeniería para fabricar y sustentar las municiones que usarían los marines. Ya que era una tripulación grande de Terrans contaban con médicos y firebats también, y todavía quedaban algunos, que podrían ser de ayuda una vez creada la fábrica para pilotear tanques de asedio y goliaths. Tenian que tener todo listo para la batalla contra los zergs ya que los números de terrans y Protoss estaban contados e irremplazables.

Volviendo con el grupo que se dirigía hacia la fortaleza de los enanos caminaban en silencio lo cual resultaba incomodo después de lo sucedido en stormwind por lo que Jaina tuvo que romper el silencio.

— (Jaina): "Si así sucedió con Varian ¿cómo será con el consejo?"

— (Tyrande): "¿A qué te refieres?"

— (Jaina): "A los enanos, ya sabes, son más necios y tercos. Creo que le caerán peor al Protoss de lo que Varian

— (Tyrande): "Puede que tengas razón, incluso con nosotros son problemáticos"

— (Malfurion): "No puedo culparlos, son tercos y necios pero tienen sus propios problemas lo que los tiene muy tensos"

— (Jaina): "Es verdad"

El Preator podía escuchar todo lo que estaban diciendo asique pensó que si se repetía o se presentaba una situación parecida tendría que tomarlo con más calma, lo que sucedió en Stormwind fue claramente un error. Una vez en las frías tierras de Dun Morgoth, fueron directamente a IronForge y tuvieron que esperar a que el consejo se reuniera y estuviera disponible para recibirlos, estuvieron reunidos durante varias horas debatiendo sobre lo que sucedería dentro de 2 días según la profecía de Velen, y le prueba de la aparición de los Protoss en Azeroth y la experiencia que tienen con los Zergs, los enanos estaban dudosos pero la descripción del Preator sobre los zergs los horrorizó y terminaron accediendo a la unión.

— (Jaina): "Bien, parece que contaremos con el apoyo de los enanos"

— (Tyrande): "Si, ahora ¿Cómo conseguimos que la horda acepte?

— (Malfurion): "Podemos empezar con los Taurens, son la raza más razonable y tolerante que tiene la Horda"

— (Jaina): "¿Cómo conseguimos que un Tauren nos guie hasta su líder?"

— (Tyrande): "Quizás en el círculo de Cenarius"

— (Malfurion): "Buena idea, podrían sernos de gran ayuda en este momento"

— (Jaina): "Oh, entonces ¿tenemos que regresar a Kalimdor?"

— (Tyrande): "Así es"

— (Aluun): "¿Quiénes son estos del círculo de Cenarius?"

— (Malfurion): "Es una organización de druidas que se encargan de restaurar el balance de la naturaleza del mundo hecho por fuerzas malévolas, tienen el poder de manejar la naturaleza a su favor, asique son neutrales a los conflictos políticos de este mundo y tienen inmunidad diplomatica"

— (Aluun) "Es decir, ¿Qué es posible que este círculo de Cenarius se una la lucha contra los zergs?"

— (Malfurion): "Lo harán si lo creen necesario"

Jaina volvió a hacer uno de sus portales de regreso a Darnassus. Al estar cerca de Azuremist, Tassadar notó la presencia del Preator cuando llegó a Kalimdor y le comunicó telepáticamente que la energía de la nave protoss ya tenía más del 50% de energía y podían acceder a los shuttles para viajar más cómodamente, El Preator esperó la llegada del shuttle en Darnassus y volaron hasta Moonglade donde intentarían buscar a algún Tauren que los ayude a tener una audiencia con su líder y el resto de la horda.

Al llegar a Moonglade los druidas de alrededor se agruparon cuando vieron a Malfurion y a la Sacerdotisa llegar, no esperaban la visita de dos personajes tan importantes y constantemente preguntaban si el Protoss era una clase de criatura nueva que los druidas tendrían que respetar y tratar como a los demás de la naturaleza, pero ellos negaron esa duda ignorando el tema de quien era el Preator, más bien preguntaron donde podrían encontrar un Tauren del circulo lo bastante cercano a la Horda, según la información que consiguieron hay un Tauren actualmente en Moonglade con lo que buscan, pero no le conocen realmente, solo se sabe que siempre está acompañado de una elfa nocturna a todos lados.

Malfurion y Tyrande fueron a buscar en un extremo de Moonglade y Jaina junto al Preator buscarían en el otro extremo, después de unos minutos el Druida y la Sacerdotisa no tuvieron mucha suerte, pero Jaina fue a preguntar en la posada si había visto a los personajes que buscaban mientras que el Preator observaba durante un rato a una elfa nocturna sentada en una de las mesas y frente a ella un oso con cuernos y su plato de comida no eran más que hierbas, la elfa oscura notó a la figura gigantesca de rostro únicamente con ojos azules brillantes y su cara de sorpresa llevo a la curiosidad del oso a observar en la misma dirección para quedar sorprendido de la misma manera.

El Preator no quitó la vista de la situación tan extraña que le parecía esa elfa en compañía de un animal que no era común incluso en este mundo, Jaina se acercó al Preator y se quedó confundida de que el protoss estuviera tan distraído mirando algo tan común en los druidas, hasta que cayó en cuenta.

— (Jaina): "Buenas Tardes, mi nombre es Jaina Proudmoore mi amigo y yo estamos buscando a un Tauren Druida con una buena conexión con el líder tauren de la horda"

— (Eiline): "Buenas Tardes, mi nombre es Eilin y este es mi amigo Frowan ¿Por qué buscaría una humana de la alianza una audiencia con el líder tauren de la horda con la ayuda de los druidas del circulo de Cenarius?

— (Jaina): "Ya sé que no es correcto y parece una mala idea pero es por una buena causa que nos salvara a todos de la destrucción"

— (Eiline): "¿Destrucción?"

Esto último causo curiosidad en el Tauren que lo obligó a salir de su forma de oso y regresar a su forma original, el Preator no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, de la forma extraña de un oso se convirtió en una forma bovina humaniode, Jaina lo observó por un momento y le hizo gracia la expresión que tenía.


	6. Arreglos de Guerra

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas a los lectores, estuve varios meses sin publicar nada, tengo que decir que fue debido a la universidad, luego en vacaciones de navidad estuve viajando y no pude escribir nada, pero en estos días realmente enfoqué en volver a escribir acerca esta historia, que la verdad para mi esta super, me esta gustando como esta quedando. lo único es que de verdad lo siento por esta ausencia, espero que les guste les guste lo que sigue y que tengan una muy buena lectura!**

• (Frowan): "¿A qué se refiere a que con salvarnos a todos de la destrucción?"

• (Jaina): "Pues veras, hay una fuerza amenazadora dirigiéndose a Azeroth a través de las estrellas y son realmente poderosos y si no unimos todas las fuerzas para detenerlos no se salvará nada de este mundo"

• (Eiline): "Que terrible, ¿Pero porque ha venido esta amenaza a nuestro mundo?"

• (Jaina): "No se sabe, el Profeta Velen fue quien predijo que vendrían y los únicos que conocen los motivos de esta amenaza es esta persona aquí presente y su gente"

• (Eiline): "Nunca he visto a tu especie en mi vida, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

• (Aluun): "Soy el Preator Aluun, y mi gente es conocida como Protoss"

• (Frowan): "¿Y qué es lo que necesitan de mi realmente?"

• (Jaina): "Que nos acompañes y ayudes a convencer a la horda de tener una reunión, por supuesto tendremos la ayuda del circulo de Cenarius gracias a ustedes y al Archidruida Malfurion y la Sacerdotisa de Elune que nos acompañarán"

• (Eiline): "¿¡También ellos vendrán!?"

• (Jaina): "Así es, no sería una reunión de ambas facciones si no tuviéramos un líder de la alianza con nosotros"

• (Frowan): "Podemos intentarlo, aunque no sé cómo reaccione el Jefe de la tribu"

• "(Jaina): "Tenemos que intentarlo de todas formas, el destino de toda vida depende de esta unión"

• (Frowan): "Bien, espero que tengan algo para volar hasta Thunderbuff"

• (Aluun): "Asi es, usaremos mi transporte"

Salieron de la taberna para encontrar a Malfurion y Tyrande y salir de Moonglade, los druidas tomaron su forma de vuelo para ir hacia el sur, hacia el valle que habían rodeado anteriormente por Desolace, El Protoss y compañía los siguieron a su misma velocidad en el Shuttle, mientras volaban Tyrande y Jaina hablaban entre ellas de las dudas que tenían aun sobre los Protoss y esta supuesta amenaza de los Zergs que los tiene tan preocupados y este humano James que los acompaña, como era posible que viniera también de otro planeta y conociera a ambas razas también, sería posible que grupos de humanos cruzaran portales que los llevaran a otros mundos desde Draenor, pero era tan solo una teoría, Jaina pensaba en estas teorías sobre James. Cuando llegaron cerca del valle Frowan hizo una señal para que bajaran la velocidad y se prepararan para descender sobre la cima del valle, los druidas aterrizaron primero y tomaron su forma real dejando ver a todos los taurens presentes que pertenecen al círculo y tienen asuntos importantes, Luego de ellos, el shuttle descendió dejando salir primeramente a Malfurion y Tyrande seguidos del Preator y Jaina, todos los taurens presente se alertaron ya que ambos personajes conocidos de la alianza se presentaron sin previo aviso en Thunderbuff que forma parte de la horda, sin embargo, Son menos salvajes que los orcos y ante la presencia del circulo podrían entender que se trata de un asunto de gran importancia y un conflicto de política no es necesario, además de esa gran criatura temible que nadie nunca había visto los acompañaba lo que parecía un asunto muy serio.

Frowan se acercó nervioso a los guardias del Jefe de la Tribu para solicitar la audiencia

— "El Circulo solicita una audiencia con el Jefe Cairne Bloodhoof"

Uno de ellos entró para informarle al Jefe de la Tribu y luego los hizo entrar escoltados de más guardias.

— (Cairne): "No debería aceptar esta audiencia junto con un líder de la alianza, pero si el circulo lo considera importante, aceptaré por unos minutos escuchar lo que tengan que decir"

— (Frowan): "Jefe Cairne, es un honor, mi nombre es Frowan y vengo representando al círculo de Cenarius solicitando esta audiencia junto a la suma Sacerdotisa de Elune Tryrande Whisperwind, El Archidruida Malfurion Stormrage y la Archimaga Jaina Proudmoore"

— (Cairne): "¿Que tienen que ver los magos de Dalaran con los druidas del Circulo?"

— (Jaina): "Nada que ver se lo aseguro, el asunto por el que hemos venido también afecta a los magos de Dalaran al igual que toda vida de Azeroth"

— (Cairne): "¿Amenaza? ¿De qué se trata esta vez? La última vez que escuché de una amenaza se trataba de un poderoso rey loco en la cima del mundo"

— (Jeina): "El Rey Lich, sí, pero no es más una amenaza, se trata de otra cosa, algo mucho peor que la Legión Ardiente"

— (Cairne): "¿Qué podría ser peor que la Legion Ardiente?"

Todos miraron al Preator Aluun para que fuera el quien explicara la situación. Aluun dio un paso al frente para presentarse.

— Soy el Preator Aluun, mi especie es conocida como Protoss, Venimos de un planeta muy lejano a este y nos vimos atrapados en un portal que nos trajo hasta acá, hemos pasado por muchas cosas dese que llegamos, conocimos al Profeta Velen quien tuvo una visión de la destrucción de este mundo a manos de nuestros viejos enemigos, los Zergs.

— (Cairne): "¿Por qué tus enemigos vienen ahora a este mundo ahora que tu llegaste?

— (Aluun): "No lo sé, puede que también hayan sido arrastrados por el mismo portal que nos trajo hasta acá, pero lo que sea que los haya traído no importa, su objetivo siempre es el mismo en cualquier mundo que toquen, su destrucción"

— (Cairne): "¿Porque el profeta no ha venido a probar esta amenaza?"

— (Aluun): "El profeta ahora mismo se encuentra preparando las defensas junto con mi superior y mentor, me ha enviado a mí para comunicarle esto a todos los líderes de las facciones de este planeta"

— (Cairne): "Tu mentor, ¿El has visto estas visiones también?

— (Aluun): "Así es, yo también las he visto"

Cairne se levantó para acercarse al fuego de la fogata y usar sus poderes chamanes en elemento del fuego haciendo que este empezará a intensificarse, todos miraron las llamas volverse más intensas y cuando el Preator Puso su vista en el fuego sus visiones empezaron a tomar forma en el fuego haciendo ver lo que el profeta ha visto. Humanos, Elfos, Enanos, Orcos, Trolls, Taurens, Draeneis, Gnomos, Goblins, incluso los muertos vivientes. Todos siendo masacrados o infectados por el virus Zerg, haciéndolos increíblemente más poderosos, infectados zergs usando magia arcana, naturaleza, nigromancia, todo lo que existe en Azeroth siendo asimilado al enjambre Zerg, una visión muy horrífica que provocó el pánico en los dos jóvenes druidas del Circulo y a Jaina haciéndole recordar la matanza de Stratholme y tuvo que apartar la vista, Cairne pensó que fue suficiente y la visión en el fuego de deshizo.

— (Cairne): "He visto lo que tú has visto, y todos los demás también lo han visto, creo en tu palabra. ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

— (Aluun): "Evitar que la profecía no se cumpla, por eso estamos acá, mi gente ha luchado por años a estas criaturas y sabemos cómo matarlas. Hay que evitar que caigan infectados o asimilen los poderes de este mundo a su lista de armas, una vez que ellos lo asimilan algo, pueden crearlo a su gusto"

— (Tyrande): "Incluso para mi pedir una tregua con la horda parece mucho pedir, sin embargo pedimos que la Horda se una contra esta amenaza para expulsarla"

— (Cairne): "Haré lo que pueda hacer, yo hablare por ustedes en la horda junto con los del circulo"

— (Malfurion): "Le estamos muy agradecido Jefe Cairne"

— (Jaina): "Gracias por permitirnos su tiempo, nos retiraremos ahora"

— (Cairne): "Esta bien, los druidas, ustedes vendrán conmigo"

— (Frowan y Eiline): "Como usted diga Jefe"

El Preator y compañía volvieron al Shuttler para regresar al norte, Tyrande le solicitó a Aluun que la dejara a ella y a Malfurion en Darnassus y luego el Preator seguiría su camino hacia el Exodar nuevamente, Jaina se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el viaje aun perturbada por las visiones del profeta que vio en Thunderbuff.

 **(Exodar)…**

Ya de noche. La base Protoss y La base Terran ya estaban completas y había Zealots, Dragoon, High Templars, Marines, Firebats, Medics, Tanques de Asedio, Goliaths y algunos Wraith. También había Guerreros, Paladines y Chamanes Draienei, y Cazadores y Druidas Elfos Nocturnos.

El Ejecutor Tassadar se encontraba junto al Nexo para mantener contacto con la Nave en órbita cuando recibió noticias de que el Preator estaba de regreso, fue entonces a recibirlo cuando su nave aterrizó en la base.

— (Aluun): "En Taro Adun Ejecutor"

— (Tassadar): "En Taro Adun Preator, ¿Qué noticias me traes?"

— (Aluun): "La unión de la alianza fue exitosa, con respecto a la horda hemos podido tener una audiencia exitosa con uno de sus líderes y él pudo ver las mismas visiones del profeta, pero no fue solo él, todos pudieron verla"

— (Tassadar): "¿Cómo fue eso posible?

— (Aluun): "Este mundo tiene poderes increíbles en sus habitantes, lo llaman magia y no es ningún tipo de tecnología o ciencia, hay distintos tipos de magia, la magia de este Jefe fue capaz de controlar el fuego y cuando miré el fuego mis visiones tomaron forma en el fuego creando imágenes de esta visión como si fuera un holograma"

— (Tassadar): "Impresionante, por eso se ve tan peligroso los zergs en esta visión, más que nunca antes, ¿y este líder de la horda será capaz de convencer a los demás líderes?"

— (Aluun): "Pude notar que tiene bastantes años de vida, por lo que debe ser alguien antiguo en los líderes de la horda y lo escucharán"

— (Tassadar): "Muy bien, seguiremos con los preparativos, tenemos que instruir a los guerreros locales para que sepan a qué nos enfrentamos"

— (Aluun): "Si ejecutor"

Jaina se encontraba sentada al frente de un supply depot de la base Terran muy pensativa con cara depresiva, Raynor quien junto a otros Terrans y Protoss instruían a los Draenei y Elfos acerca de los Zergs y como se debe luchar contra ellos la vio a la distancia y decidio acercarse.

— (Raynor): "Hey, ¿Qué pasa cariño? Ese Protoss arrogante te dijo algo malo durante el viaje

— (Jaina): "No, no hizo nada de eso, es solo que…"

— (Raynor): "Vamos, puedes confiar en mí, lamento haberte capturado antes en aquella cueva pero luego luchamos juntos contra esos orcos y nos estamos ayudando mutuamente"

— (Jaina): "No, está bien, no te preocupes por aquello, estoy bien solo que he estado pensando mucho de cómo voy a explicarle a los Archimagos de Dalaran sobre esto para que se nos unan.

— (Raynor): "Hey, fuiste a reunir a la alianza y pudiste hablar con un líder enemigo de la alianza, seguro podrás con los tuyos" (sonríe)

— (Jaina): "(Ríe) Si, es cierto"

— (Raynor): "Estarás bien, estoy seguro que lo lograras"

Raynor se retiraba para volver a las instrucciones cuando Jaina lo llama de nuevo.

— (Jaina): "¡Jim!"

— (Raynor): "¿Si?"

— (Jaina): "¿Te molestaría que te haga una pregunta personal?"

— (Raynor): "¿De qué se trata?"

— (Jaina): "Acerca de esta profecía, quisiera saber, ¿Cómo haces para luchar contra esas cosas?

— (Raynor): "Hay muchas maneras de matarlos como todas las cosas, son bastan-"

— (Jaina): "No, no me refiero a eso, quiero decir, Como te sientes cuando ves a esas cosas viniendo hacia ti, esas bestias con esos ojos como si solo vieran dentro de ti para saber cómo van a sacarte las entrañas con sus garras y dientes, tan temibles sin tener ninguna oportunidad, solo de pensar en ellos me causa terror" (Empieza a llorar)

— (Raynor): "Oye, oye… (se le acerca y le pone la mano en el hombro) ¿Ese Protoss si te dijo cosas feas no?

— (Jaina): "(Entre llanto) No, no lo hizo, yo… vi las visiones del Profeta cuando vi a ese lider de la horda, el las mostro en el fuego, vi lo que hacen, su forma, los gritos, lo vi todo, son incluso peor que la Legión Ardiente"

— (Raynor): "Si, siempre hablan de los zergs como la cosa más temible, y siempre te enseñan como matarlos, pero ni siquiera los simuladores se acercan a la realidad de su verdadera destrucción, no conoces el miedo hasta que estas allá afuera matando esas cosas. Pero… La razón por la que podemos luchar contra estas cosas es porque, muchos de nosotros hemos ya perdido amigos y familia contra los zergs, hemos visto su carnicería y no queremos que se vuelva a repetir, asique matamos a esos bichos, lo demás es tener una buena táctica y estrategia, no conozco a esta legion ardiente pero… Los Zergs son sin duda peor viajan a cualquier planeta de cualquier sistema consumiéndolo todo"

— (Jaina): "Muchas veces hemos pasado por grandes amenazas y las hemos superado por las mismas razones, pero algo como esto, no estamos preparados, no estamos a su nivel"

— (Raynor): "No te preocupes, no creo mucho en profecías, pero parece que estemos acá no es coincidencia, asique no tengas miedo, yo estoy de tu lado"

— (Jaina): "Gracias Jim (Le sostiene la mano del hombro)"

— (Raynor): "Estaremos bien"

— (Jaina): "¿Puedes venir conmigo a Dalaran? El Preator ya regresó y ahora está ocupado y también necesito a alguien que conozca a estos Zergs para explicarles"

— (Raynor): "Bueno, está bien, aún tengo que ir a recuperar mi nave, la dejé en el sur"

— (Jaina): "No será necesario, podemos ir en un portal"

— (Raynor): "Bueno, será otro día sin mi preciosa nave, tendré que enviar a alguien por ella, me quitaré el traje y vamos"

— (Jaina): "Esta bien, y gracias de nuevo"

James se dirigió hacia las barracas para quitarse el traje de marine e ir con sus ropas casuales y su revólver, volvió con Jaina luego de avisarle a sus compañeros y a Tassadar que iría con Jaina a ver a sus magos, también para ordenar que alguien fuera por su nave, ella ya tenía un Portal listo a Dalaran y ambos cruzaron. Tras llegar a Dalaran Jaina se disponía a pedir ayuda a los magos cuando empezó a sentir el cansancio en sus hombros y piernas del largo día que tuvieron.

— (Jaina): "Pensándolo mejor, lo haremos mañana, estoy agotada"

— (Raynor): "¿Qué? Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer"

— (Jaina): "Lo sé, lo sé pero, ya es muy tarde dudo que se reúnan ahora, además ¿tú tampoco has descansado nada no? Te caería bien comer algo y dormir un poco.

— (Raynor): "Ciertamente"

— (Jaina): "¿Lo ves? Así también puedes conocer el lugar donde vivo"

— (Raynor): "¿Vamos a tu casa?"

— (Jaina): "No… es decir, sí. Pero me refiero a Dalaran"

— (Raynor): "Me escape del trabajo para hacer otro trabajo que termino en un descanso y se convirtió en un paseo por la ciudad"

— (Jaina): "Ok no, solo una parte, en el camino a casa te muestro todo lo que veamos"

— (Raynor): "Espero pasemos por algún bar, necesitaré un trago"

— (Jaina): "¡Perfecto!

Jaina le enseñaba en lugar a James mientras iban de camino a su casa, pasaron por una taberna para comer y beber algo antes de reanudar su camino, a James le gusto el lugar, algo diferente a lo que siempre está acostumbrado pero le gusto, aunque no se imaginaria nunca quedándose en un lugar así, preferiría dormir en el buitre pero sería solo por esta noche.

— (Jaina): "Aquí es, mi hogar"

— (Raynor): "Bastante grande, pero se ve cómodo"

— (Jaina): "Lo es, tengo cosas muy interesantes por allá, la cocina es grandiosa y mi taller arcano es genial, deberías verlo"

— (Raynor): "Si, si pero prefiero ir de una vez a la parte en la que me acuesto y me quedo dormido"

— (Jaina): "Debes estar muy cansado, está bien, sígueme"

— (Raynor): "Seguro"

— (Jaina). "Puedes dormir en esta habitación, siempre está arreglado ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo más antes de ir a dormir?

— (Raynor): "No, estoy bien, mañana quizás, un baño estaría bien para mañana"

— (Jaina): "Muy bien, Que descases y tengas buenas noches"

— (Raynor): "Igual tu dulzura"

 **(Darnassus)…**

A la mañana siguiente Tyrande se encontraba en el templo de Elune recordando las visiones del profeta que vio en Thunderbuff, Tyrande estaba muy impresionada de ver a los Zergs y de su poder destructivo, eran criaturas mountrosas pero inteligentes, los poderosos Protoss que siempre han luchado contra estas cosas se ponen muy tensos cuando se trata sobre ellos, deben ser criaturas demasiado poderosas.

Tyrande pensaba en el Ejecutor Tassadar, el mostraba ser un gran líder con mucho potencial, ella tendría que conocer más sobre este Ejecutor para tener alguna oportunidad contra los Zergs y también conocer más a fondo a estos seres misteriosos que le causaban una gran intriga así que ella decidió volver sola al Exodar para buscar a Tassadar.

 **(Exodar)…**

Al llegar a la isla Azuremist su asombro se podía notar en su rostro al ver las nuevas estructuras que había en la isla, una gran pirámide dorada rodeada de más estructuras doradas, que estaban siempre situadas cerca de unos grandes cristales azules que flotaban y estaban rodeados por un aro, Luego miró la base de los Terrans, también tenían unas estructuras diferentes a cualquier antes vista, costaba creer que fueran hechas por manos humanas. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se dirigió directamente hacia la Nexo Protoss.

— (Tyrande): "Buenos días caballeros, me gustaría hablar con el Ejecutor Tassadar"

— (Zealot): "El Ejecutor se encuentra ocupado en este momento, ¿Quién lo busca?

— (Tyrande): "La Sacerdotisa Tyrande Whisperwind, Lider de los elfos oscuros"

El Preator, quien se encontraba en el nexo en la ausencia del Ejecutor, salió a recibirla al escuchar su voz.

— (Aluun): "Esta bien hermanos, yo la recibiré"

— (Tyrande): "Preator, Donde se encuentra el Ejecutor"

— (Aluun): "El Ejecutor se encuentra en otro lugar de la isla ahora mismo junto con el Profeta Velen tomando unas decisiones"

— (Tyrande): "¿Tomando decisiones sin consultarlo con los demás líderes?"

— (Aluun): "Es un tema de Protoss, no queremos involucrarlos en nuestros asuntos"

El Preator sintió los pensamientos de Tassadar a través del Khala diciéndole que estaba bien, ella podía venir.

— (Aluun): "Te llevaré con el Ejecutor"

Aluun llevó a Tyrande a donde se encontraba el Profeta Velen y Tassadar, habían varios Zealots y dragoon como Draeneis en el lugar y un gran micro-faro de matriz de transportación al frente de ellos.

— (Tyrande): "Ejecutor Tassadar, nos volvemos a ver"

— (Tassadar): "Saludos sacerdotisa Tyrande, es bueno que haya venido"

— (Tyrande): "¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué es eso?

— (Tassadar): "Otra estructura Protoss en camino"

— (Tyrande): "¿Qué es lo que estaban decidiendo mientras llegaba?"

— (Tassadar): "Es algo bastante delicado, tras contactar con mi nave me dicen que se han registrado varias aperturas de agujeros de gusanos en este sistema"

— (Tyrande): "¿Qué es lo que eso significa?"

— (Velen): "Son como los portales, que se abren afuera del mundo, mucho más allá de donde las nubes están"

— (Tassadar): "En efecto, envié algunos observadores a través de los agujeros y los vi, a los Zergs, aún no han salido de las superficies del planeta para cruzar ese agujero, pero lo harán el cualquier momento"

— (Tyrande): "Entonces es cierto, esas cosas vienen"

— (Tassadar): "Así es, tras consultarlo con mis hermanos y con el profeta Velen, he decidido transportar un Warpgate, es como un portal que puede abrirse cuando se conecta con otro Warpgate y se pueden viajar entre los mundos a una distancia más larga de lo que puedas imaginar"

— (Tyrande): "Como los portales de draenor"

— (Tassadar): "El problema es, si logramos contactar con alguna otro planeta donde haya más Protoss, no estarán muy felices cuando vengan ya que he desobedecido gravemente al Conclave"

— (Tyrande): "¿Pero nos ayudaran contra esta amenaza?"

— (Tassadar): "Oh si, lo harán si la invasión se puede evitar, en caso de que no sea así, purificaran el planeta"

— (Tyrande): "¿Qué quiere esto decir?

— (Tassadar): "Borraran toda vida de la superficie del planeta junto con los zergs"

— (Tyrande): "¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Es nuestro mundo!

— (Tassadar): "Si la infestación del virus zerg se vuelve incontrolable, lo harán, ya se ha hecho anteriormente"

— (Tyrande): "¡No permitiremos que eso suceda!"

La discusión se interrumpió cuando la Warpgate apareció frente a ellos finalmente y los Protoss se acercaron a ella para manipularla.

— (Tyrande): "Tassadar, tienes que convencerlos de que no destruyan todo por lo que hemos luchado en ocasiones anteriores por culpa de estos zergs"

— (Tassadar): "Haré todo lo posible, será una promesa"

— (Zealot): "Ejecutor, venga a ver esto"

Tassadar, Aluun, Tyrande y Velen se acercaron a la Warpgate para saber que sucedía.

— (Zealot): "Hay solo una Warpgate justo al límite de su alcance hasta nuestra posición, está demasiado lejos y la conexión tardará en hacerse, además ese sistema no se encuentra en nuestros datos de navegación parece que estamos mucho más lejos de Aiur de lo que pensábamos"

— (Tassadar): "¿Una Warpgate abandonada? Si ese fuera el caso la Warpgate no se abrirá"

— (Tyrande): "¿Porque no?"

— (Aluun): "Porque no habría nadie del otro lado que responda a la conexión de la Warpgate"

— (Zealot): "¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?"

— (Tassadar): "Establece una conexión y esperemos lo mejor"

La conexión de la Warpgate empezó a realizarse mientras los cuatro volvían a la base Protoss

— (Tyrande): "Ejecutor, me gustaría saber más sobre su raza"

— (Tassadar): "¿Por qué tienes curiosidad sobre nosotros? Asumo que ya sabes que puedo decirte muy poco"

— (Tyrande): "Esta bien, empecemos con algo sencillo ¿Qué hacían ustedes antes de llegar a nuestro mundo exactamente?

— (Tassadar): "Luchábamos, una guerra de especies"

— (Tyrande): "Contra los zergs supongo, ya me ha quedado claro que no son conquistadores"

— (Tassadar): "Si, al menos eso se suponía que haríamos, pero se convirtió en una guerra entre los Zergs, los Terrans y Protoss"

— (Tyrande): "¿Luchan contra los humanos también, por qué?

— (Tassadar): "Es aun difícil de entender para mi cual es el motivo por el que los Terrans van a la guerra, Fue en un planeta capital de los Terran llamado Tarsonis, allí habían zergs que no tardarían en infestar todo el planeta. Como no se trataba de algo muy grande en un planeta capital no purifique ese planeta, pero entonces los Terrans nos atacaron defendiendo a los zergs, luego los zergs masacraron a los terrans a sus espaldas, todo el planeta fue arrasado y nosotros éramos los siguientes"

— (Tyrande): "Los Terrans defendiendo a los Zergs ¿Por qué harían algo así?

— (Tassadar): "James Raynor fue el que me lo explico, La avaricia de un hombre llamado Mengsk por convertirse en emperador fue quien llevó a los Zergs a ese planeta para que hicieran su trabajo sucio de derrocar y destruir a quienes lideraban a los Terrans en ese momento, Utilizó un Emisor Psionico que atrae a los zergs donde sea que estén. Luego de La destrucción del planeta Mengks abandonó y traicionó a los de su propio bando a su suerte, Los únicos que escaparon a los zergs fueron los Terrans que acompañan a Raynor y nosotros cuando formamos una tregua para poder destruir ese emisor, lo que causó que se abriera un agujero y nos trajo hasta acá"

— (Tyrande): "Entonces Raynor era uno de los que estaba bajo el mando de ese hombre Mengsk, él también estuvo involucrado en el plan de este Tirano"

— (Tassadar): "James Raynor fue engañado, se unió a una causa rebelde contra una dictadura, pero su causa rebelde terminó siendo mucho peor y le costó la vida a muchos de sus amigos y la de un planeta entero"

— (Tyrande): "Esta disputa de humanos terminó involucrándolos a ustedes también.

— (Tassadar): "Ha sido nuestra tarea siempre erradicar a los Zergs donde se encuentren, cuando los Zergs descubrieron a los Terrans y que podían infestarlos empezó su guerra. Nosotros por otra parte, persiguiendo a los Zergs nos encontramos con los Terrans por primera vez, y los purificamos junto con los Zergs ya que la infestación había salido de control, lo que causó que los Terrans también respondieran hostilmente hacia nosotros y se convirtió en una guerra entre Zergs, Terrans y Protoss, y esta es la primera vez que tengo tan cerca a los Terrans sin que nadie intente matarse el uno al otro.

— (Tyrande): "Una historia muy impresionante y terrible, que una guerra abarque tantos mundos"

De regreso en la Base Protoss en el Exodar. Jaina y Raynor habían regresado de Dalaran y se encontraron con los demás.

— (Tassadar): "Has vuelto amigo James"

— (Raynor): "Si, ha sido todo un turismo"

— (Tyrande): "¿Dónde se encontraban?"

— (Jaina): "Fuimos a Dalaran a buscar la ayuda de los magos, pero no ha habido mucha suerte"

— (Tyrande): "¿Se negaron?"

— (Jaina): "No, no lo hicieron pero tampoco accedieron. Dijeron que no creerían en profecías, pero creerían en mi palabra, y prestaran cualquier apoyo si esta nueva amenaza resulta ser cierta"

— (Tyrande): "Entiendo. James, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta"

— (Raynor): "¿Qué sucede?"

— (Tyrande): "¿Sabías lo que Mengsk le haría a Tarsonis?"

Raynor, puso una cara de sorpresa, miro a Tassadar y luego bajo la mirada pensativo. Jaina que no estaba enterada de nada vio la expresión de James sintió que estaban hablando de algo de algo malo, James volvió a subirla y le respondió a la sacerdotisa.

— (Raynor): "Me hubiese hecho hacer muchas cosas cuando me enteré, pero era demasiado tarde"

Raynor se disponía a retirarse cuando al darse la vuelta se encontró con Malfurion, Frowan y Eiline corriendo hacia ellos a toda prisa.

— (Tyrande): "¿Malfurion, que sucede?

— (Malfurion): "Me temo que soy portador de malas noticias"

— (Frowan): "El Jefe de la tribu Tauren está muerto"

— (Jaina): "¡¿Qué?!"

— (Eiline): "Ha sido el Jefe de guerra orco, no le gustó la idea y lo llamó traidor por haber tenido una audiencia con ustedes"

— (Tyrande): "¡Garrosh!"

— (Malfurion): "Ahora el jefe de guerra orco que cualquier otro líder de la horda que tenga una audiencia con la alianza tendrá el mismo destino"

— (Jaina): "¡No podemos proteger a la horda de los zergs y a la ves defendernos de sus ataques!"

— (Zealot 1): "¡Ejecutor, La Warpgate ha establecido conexión!

— (Tassadar): "Muy bien, debemos solici-"

— (Zealot 2): "¡Ejecutor, Los Zergs han comenzado a moverse del otro lado, se dirigen hacia acá!"

— (Tassadar): "¡Prepárense todos!"

— (Raynor): "Demasiadas noticias al mismo tiempo, ¡Vaqueros, es hora de cabalgar!

— (Tassadar): "¡Preator! Llévate a Jaina y un Probe a las capitales de la alianza, avísales del ataque inminente y coloca un Pylon en cada capital, en caso de que sean atacados debemos llegar cuanto antes a su ayuda, yo iré al otro lado de la Warpgate"

— (Aluun): "Como ordene Ejecutor, Vamos maga"

— (Jaina): "Espera ¡Jim!"

— (Raynor): "Lo siento cariño, estaremos muy ocupados ahora matando algunos bichos, no te preocupes estaremos bien. Hey Preator, cuídala bien ahí fuera"

— (Jaina): "Ten mucho cuidado"

Raynor volvió a su base a preparar todo para luchar y Jaina abrió un portal a Darnassus en compañía del Preator y el probe a colocar los pylons en cada ciudad.

— (Tassadar): "Tyrande, Profeta Velen, y Malfurion, necesitaré que vengan conmigo a través del Warpgate para explicar la situación"

— (Malfurion): "Iremos"

Los cuatro si dirigieron hacia el Warpgate en compañía de otros Zealots, y al llegar allá estaban listos para cruzar.

— (Tassadar): "¿Todos listos?"

— (Tyrande): "Estamos listos"

— (Zealot): "Ejecutor, espere"

— (Tassadar): "¿Que sucede templario?"

— (Zealot): "Los controles indican que están cruzando del otro lado"

— (Tyrande): "¿Vienen ellos mismos?"

— (Tassadar): "Es inusual, esperaremos"

Esperaron a que cruzaran del otro lado de la Warpgate y se hicieron sonidos en el portal como si estuvieran cruzando, pero sus ojos no pudieron ver nada.

— (Tassadar): "Templario ¿Qué sucedió?

— (Zealot): "Los controles indican que formas de vida cruzaron la Warpgate, pero no veo ninguna"

— (Tyrande): "¿Qué significa esto?"

— (Voz): "Adun Toridas Templarios"

Todos los Protoss guardaron silencio petrificados por unos segundos, pensando que si lo que acaban de escuchar serian alucinaciones de algún tipo mientras que Tyrande, El Profeta y Malfurion estaban confundidos mirando a todos lados y al ver a los Protoss inmóviles se prepararon para lo peor hasta que decidieron moverse.

— (Zealots): "¡Herejes!

Todos los Protoss se pusieron en guardia y sacaron sus Psi blades listos para luchar lo que alarmó mucho a los dos elfos y al draenei, los protoss estaban optando un comportamiento bélico con otra cosa que no fueran los zergs.

— (Tassadar): "¡Alto! ¡No deseamos tener una batalla innecesaria por motivos que son únicamente de nuestra especie en un mundo que no nos pertenece! Templarios, bajen sus psi blades"

Todos los Protoss hicieron caso a Tassadar y se calmaron.

— (Tassadar): "Dark Templars, déjense ver no tenemos intenciones de luchar por viejos motivos"

Los Nerazim se dejaron ver cuando el primero apareció frente a Tassadar, ya los tenían a todos rodeados cuando se dejaron ver.

— (Tassadar): "Soy el Ejecutor Tassadar, estamos en una situación desesperada"

— (Nerazim): "Debe ser tan desesperada para buscar a los exiliados que ustedes mismos cazaron hace muchos años"

— (Tassadar): "No teníamos idea que contactaríamos con ustedes, sin embargo, me alegra mucho que si haya podido hacer algún contacto, necesitamos ayuda"

— (Nerazim): "¿Por qué deberíamos ayudar a los templarios?"

— (Tassadar): "Tenemos un enemigo que no distingue entre Templarios o Nerazims, destruye a todos los protoss por igual y no descansaran hasta que se extingan ellos o nosotros, ahora mismo estamos muy lejos de Aiur atrapado en este planeta lleno de diversos tipos de vida, y ese enemigo se acerca hasta acá ellos no tienen ninguna oportunidad y nosotros somos muy pocos"

— (Nerazrim): "La matriarca accedió a una conexión con solicitud de ayuda y por eso me envió, no esperaba encontrarme a los Templarios solicitando nuestra ayuda, eso es complicado"

— (Tassadar): "Por mi honor, nunca revelaré nada de los Nerazim al conclave, mi único objetivo es salvar este planeta de nuestros enemigos, si es posible que puedan ayudarnos, les estaré muy agradecidos"

— (Nerazim): "Muy bien templario, te ayudaré contra tus enemigos mientras me cuentas sobre ellos, mi nombre es Zeratul, aprendiz de la matriarca"

— (Tyrande): "Yo soy Tyrande Wishperwind, Suma Sacerdotisa de Elune y Lider de los elfos nocturnos"

— (Velen): "Soy el profeta Velen, Lider de los Draenei"

— (Malfurion): "Y yo soy Malfurion Stormrage, Archidruida del Circulo de Cenarius"

Tassadar y Zeratul Caminaron de regreso a la base Protoss mientras le explicaba la situación y como llegaron a ella, seguidos por los Nerazim, los templarios y los 3 Líderes.

 **(Stormwind)…**

Luego de haber pasado por Darnassus y haber colocado un pylon con varios cañones de fotones Jaina hizo un portal directamente hacia Stormwind para avisar al rey Varian sobre el ataque inminente y colocar un Pylon también.

— (Jaina): "Rey Varian, el enemigo ya se acerca y los he visto, son más temibles de lo que pensé debes preparar tus tropas para una batalla"

— (Varian): "Ya están listos Jaina, ¿Por dónde vienen los enemigos?"

— (Jaina): "Podría ser desde cualquier sitio, llegaran por el cielo dentro de un día, estate atento al cielo"

— (Aluun): "Colocaremos unos artefactos en la ciudad que nos permitirá saber si están atacando este lugar y acudir inmediatamente"

— (Varian): "Que artefacto son estos"

— (Aluun): "Son…. Cañones y otro artefacto le dará energía para que puedan funcionar"

— (Varian): "Interesante y ¿dónde están esos cañones?"

— (Aluun): "Esta máquina los colocará en un sitio apto para ellos"

El probe salió del castillo a buscar un lugar para colocar el pylon seguido de los cañones, todos los habitantes estaban sorprendidos de ver a esa cosa flotando por la ciudad y más aún cuando transportó el pylon y los cañones, no hubo tiempo para fijarse en los sorprendidos o responder preguntas, luego de terminar con eso Jaina abrió un portal directo a Iron Forge y se fueron.

 **(Exodar)…**

— (Malfurion): "Tyrande, tengo que ir con el circulo a informar de esta situación también"

— (Tyrande): "Que tengas un buen viaje amor mío no reuniremos después en batalla"

— (Tyrande): "Ejecutor Tassadar, necesito informar de esto en otros asentamientos y fuertes de los elfos nocturnos pero necesitare alguno de ustedes que me acompañe y el Preator se fue con Jaina y Raynor tiene aspecto de un humano común"

— (Tassadar): "No puedo ir en este momento, tengo que controlar la situación acá"

— (Zeratul): "He escuchado bastante de la situación, yo podría ir a acompañarla si lo que necesitas es un Protoss"

— (Tassadar): "¿Estás seguro Zeratul?"

— (Zeratul): "Me has contado bastante de toda esta historia como para creer en tu juicio, desde la primera vez que nos vimos y no intentaste cazarnos, supe que serias diferente Tassadar"

— (Tyrande): "Con el será suficiente Tassadar, Gracias por venir conmigo"

— (Zeratul): "Sera mejor que nos apresuremos"

— (Tassadar): "Zeratul, puedes tomar un transporte para facilitar tu viaje"

— (Zeratul): "Estoy agradecido"

Zeratul y Tyrande se fueron en un Shuttle hacia Feralas, donde irían a ver a Shandris, la hija adoptiva de Tyrande para avisarle sobre toda la situación y el ataque de los zergs.

( **Thunderbuff)…**

En Thunderbuff se hizo una reunión de dos líderes de la horda en secreto.

— (Vol'Jin): "Baine, e'tiendo que de'confíe de la ho'da de'pué de lo que Garrosh hizo a tu padre, a mi ta'bien me pareció que se le fue de la' mano', pero puede confiá en mí, Necesito sabé de que hablaba Cairne de e'ta amenaza.

— (Baine): "No lo sé Vol'Jin, mi padre se reunió con La sacerdotisa elfa nocturna y la maga humana Jaina, cuando se fueron me dijo que tendría que prepararme para un peligro nunca antes visto que el profeta Draenei había visto y que el ya no estaría allí para verlo, asique tendría que ser fuerte"

— (Sylvanas): "Esto es absurdo, lo única pista que tenemos son esos de la alianza y no me importa si al bruto de Garrosh no quiere que veamos a los de la alianza, tampoco me interesa verlos. Si esta dudosa amenaza es cierta los renegados los enfrentaran sin piedad"

— (Vol'Jin): "Pero lo´ e´piritu me dicen que a'go muy malo se ace'ca"

— (Baine): "Tiene Razón, yo también puedo sentirlos, Garrosh no piensa más que en la guerra, sería más sabio escuchar antes de actuar"

— (Sylvanas): "¿Qué hay de los Elfos sangrientos? Ellos ni siquiera se presentaron a esta reunión"

— (Baine): "Ellos pueden esperar, lo más importante es que mantengamos esta unión en secreto de la horda y buscar información acerca de esta situación que se presenta"

— (Vol'Jin): "E'toy de acue'do, yo iré a ve' a la alia'za"

— (Baine): "¿Estás seguro de esto Vol'Jin?"

— (Vol'Jin): "Si, si se e'teran de que me fui, u'tede no tiene' que i'tenta ayu'da'me"

— (Sylvanas): "Muy bien, Yo regresaré a Undercity esperando noticias Vol'jin, más te vale regresar"

— (Baine): "Suerte amigo"

— (Vol'Jin): "No' vemo"

Vol'Jin salio de Thunderbuff al anochecer y montó su murciélago y voló a toda velocidad hacia el norte hacia la isla de Azuremist, donde él pensó que encontraría a los líderes de la alianza, iría solo y en paz para buscar información pensaba que si la alianza se volvía hostil hacia el sin pensar cuando llegase, no importaría, los espíritus lo tenían muy inquieto para no hacer nada.

 **(Feralas)**

Tyrande y Zeratul habían llegado finalmente a Bastion Feathermoon donde se encontraría Shandris, Tyrande le sugirió a Zeratul que caminara tranquilo hasta que viéramos a Shandris, las centinelas de Feralas viven en constante conflicto y cualquier extraño es sospechoso, pero eso no sería problema para Zeratul, desapareció de la vista y siguió a Tyrande hasta donde Shandris se encontraba.

— (Shandris): "Gran Sacerdotisa, es un honor, que la trae por acá nuevamente"

— (Tyrande): "Esta bien de formalidades Shandris, vengo por un asunto de suma importancia"

— (Shandris): "¿Muy bien, de que se trata?"

— (Tyrande): "¿Recuerdas ese reporte de unas criaturas increíbles capturaron a un grupo en medio de una batalla con la horda?"

— (Shandris): "Nunca creí ese cuento"

— (Tyrande): "Pues era verdad, y hay gran problema que amenaza con destruir azeroth"

— (Shandris): "¡¿Quieren destruirnos?!"

— (Tyrande): "No, ellos no, ellos vinieron a ayudarnos, se trata de una invasión peor a la legión ardiente, y estos seres conocen bien a esta amenaza y vienen a ayudarnos"

— (Shandris): "Pero… es increíble"

— (Tyrande): "He traído a uno de ellos conmigo para explicar los detalles"

— (Shandris): "¿Dónde está? Hazlo pasar"

— (Zeratul): "Aquí estoy, General Shandris"

Zeratul apareció de las sombras dejando ver sus ojos verdes brillantes y luego su figura completa.

— (Shandris): "Impresionante, concuerda con la descripción pero, es más bajo de lo que pensé, su armadura no parece de oro y tiene el rostro tapado, no quiere decir que no tenga rostro"

— (Tyrande): "No lo molestes Shandris, tengo entendido que ellos son diferentes a los que se encontraron por primera vez, pero si son iguales a la descripción"

— (Zeratul): "Así es, los Nerazim somos ligeramente más bajos que lo khalai y nuestras costumbres son diferentes"

— (Shandris): "Muy bien, te creo. Ahora, ¿de qué se trata esta amenaza?

— (Zeratul): "Una especie destructora de mundos conocida como los zergs, se multiplican sin fin e infestan toda vida en el mundo donde pisen, este mundo no está preparado para enfrentarse a algo como eso"

— (Shandri): "¿Y cómo es que esta amenaza ha llegado hasta acá?

— (Tyrande): "Por alguna especie de portal llamado "agujero de gusano" que está afuera del planeta y cuando lleguen, descenderán del cielo"

Zeratul, Tyrande y Shadris siguieron hablando del tema de los Zergs, Mientras Jaina y Aluun se encontraban alertando a los enanos y gnomos, Malfurion al círculo de Cenarius, Vol'Jin Volaba hacia el Exodar, y Tassadar y Raynor se preparaban para el día siguiente cuando llegarían los Zergs.

 **(Exodar)…**

Vol'Jin Ya estaba cerca del Exodar, podía verlo desde arriba y decidió aterrizar en la isla y llegar allá a pie, Camino hasta las cercanías del Exodar y se escondio, allí vio a varios vigilantes Draieneis y elfos, las estructuras Protoss y Terran, pensó que sería algo nuevo de la alianza que habían creado, pero no se esperaba a los Protoss, especialmente a los Dark Templars quien llego por la espalda estando invisible y coloco su Warpblade a una distancia de su cuello, Vol'Jin Podia sentir el calor de la Warpblade desde esa corta distancia

— (Nerazim): "¿Quién eres tú? Eres diferente a los demás"

— (Vol'Jin): "Soy e' Jefe de la tribu Darkspear de lo Troll"

— (Nerazim): "¿Eres un líder de la horda?"

— (Vol'Jin): "Si"

— (Nerazim): "Acompáñame"

El Nerazim escoltó a Vol'Jin hasta la Base Protoss y allí lo presentó ante Tassadar y Raynor, Vol'Jin estaba impresionado de ver a los Protoss, unas criaturas muy altas, sin rostro, únicamente ojos brillantes azules y otros verdes.

— (Vol'Jin): "Soy Vol'Jin jefe de la tribu Troll y líde de la ho´da"

— (Tassadar): "Soy el ejecutor Tassadar, líder de los Protoss en este mundo

— (Raynor): " Soy Jim Raynor, Comandante de los Asaltantes de Raynor"

— (Vol'Jin): "He Veni'o po'que e' mundo corre grave peligro"

— (Tassadar): "Así es Jefe Vol'Jin una invasión se acerca"

— (Vol'Jin): "Lo Jefe de la Ho'da también lo sienten, pero el jefe de guerra orco no, no quiere e'tender, solo quiere guerra"

— (Tassadar): "Ya tuvimos un encuentro con ese jefe de guerra orco anteriormente, concuerdo con lo que dices"

— (Vol'Jin): "Lo lidere de la ho'da quieren lucha también contra e'ta amenaza, el Jefe Cairne habló de lo que viene"

— (Raynor): "Es una lástima lo que le sucedió al Jefe Cairne, pero es algo bueno que haya podido dar el mensaje ¿Cuándo líderes de la horda quieren unirse hasta ahora?"

— (Vol'Jin): "el Jefe Tauren Baine bloodhoof, La Reina de lo Renega'o Sylvana Win'rune y yo Jefe de la Tribu Darkspear de lo troll"

Justo en ese momento Jaina estaba regresando con el Preator Aluun al Exodar, se acercaron rápidamente a la base para reportar que todo estaba listo cuando ambos vieron algo inesperado, Jaina estaba viendo a uno de los líder de la horda y Aluun estaba viendo a los Nerazim.

— (Jaina): "¡Vol'Jin! ¿Qué hace el aquí?"

— (Aluun): "Ejecutor ¿Por qué hay herejes en nuestra base?

— (Tassadar): "Tranquilos, los Nerazim vinieron del otro lado de la Warpgate, fue inesperado encontrarlos, pero decidimos dejar nuestras disputas a un lado mientras estemos en un mundo ajeno a nuestros conflictos, y más cuando tenemos Zergs sobre nosotros"

— (Aluun): "Lo entiendo, tiene razón Ejecutor, discúlpeme"

— (Vol'Jin): "Jaina Pro'mure, alguno Jefe de la ho'da han aceptado unirse a e'ta lucha depué de lo que Garrosh hizo a Cairne, Tambié lo e'píritu me dicen que e´to e lo corre´to"

— (Jaina): "Esas son buenas noticias, pero ¿algunos jefes, que hay de los demas?

— (Vol'jin): "Lo gobli de kezam e'tan ata'os en O'grimar, Los elfo sangrie'to no han toma'o ninguna ación to'avia, y lo orco siguen al nuevo jefe de guerra"

— (Jaina): "Quiere decir que ¿solo los Taurens y Trolls se unirán?

— (Vol'jin): "Y lo no-mue'to"

— (Jaina): "¡¿Sylvanas!? Después de lo que pasó con el Rey Lich creí que no volvería a confiar en ninguna alianza"

— (Vol'Jin): "Ella a'tua como le conviene, sabe que no podrá sola contra lo que se viene"

— (Raynor): "¿Escuché bien, dijo no-muertos?"

— (Jaina): "Así es, hace años durante el surgimiento del Rey Lich, su nigromancia era muy poderosa y revivía a los muertos convirtiéndolos en lacayos no-muertos, pero durante un tiempo el poder del rey Lich decayó y algunos no-muertos se liberaron de su esclavitud, pero la maldición les perduró, ahora son no-muertos libres, bajo el mando de Sylvanas, su reina"

— (Raynor): "¿Virus zerg y no-muertos? Esto no me gusta.

— (Jaina): "Puede que tengas razón, es algo bueno que estén de nuestro lado y no vulnerables y solos ahí fuera"

— (Vol'Jin): "Tengo que volvé a deci'le a lo dema sobre e´ta unión"

— (Tassadar): "Muy bien Vol'Jin, eso será lo mejor, estoy agradecido de que parte de la horda accediera"

— (Vol'Jin): "Adio po ahora, Volveremo con nuetra gente"

— (Raynor): "Buen viaje"

Todos volvieron a sus asuntos, los protoss siguieron haciendo los Preparativos junto con los Draenei y Los Terrans junto a los Elfos Oscuros, Jaina siguió a Jim Hasta la base Terran para Escuchar las lecciones sobre los Zergs, más tarde llegó Zeratul junto a Tyrande, ya habían terminado el Reporte en Feralas y los demás lugares.

— (Raynor): "Muy bien chicos, mañana es el gran día, mañana esos bichos caerán del cielo a invadir este planeta, contamos con un montón de poder de fuego para freírlos pero somos un número limitado, quiero que jueguen seguro, nadie se hará el héroe mañana, queremos regresar a casa todos sanos y salvos y enseñarle a Mengsk una lección, contamos con la ayuda de los Protoss esta vez, no quiero nada de fuego amigo y tampoco dejaremos que se lleven todo el trabajo, ¿Listos para esto, asaltantes? (Gritos de ánimo) ¡Bien! Andrew, monta a esta chica en la maquina ¿quieres?"

— (Jaina): "¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿A dónde me llevan?"

— (Raynor): "Es una sorpresa"

Los Asaltantes de Raynor llevaron a Jaina hasta las Barracas donde las maquina se encargaron de quitarle sus ropas y colocarle un Traje de medic, luego la trajeron de vuelta, le costó un poco acostumbrarse al movimiento del traje, ya que está diseñado para cargar su propio peso, pero el que va adentro es el que tiene que hacer los movimientos de todas formas"

— (Jaina): "¿Qué es esto?"

— (Raynor): "Es uno de los trajes Terran, ese es de médico"

— (Jaina): "Soy una archimaga, no una médico"

— (Raynor): "Lo sé, pero te protegerá ahí fuera en la batalla"

— (Raynor): "Escuchen orejitas, ustedes usaran unos como estos mañana, los cazadores usaran los de marine y se les dará un Guass Rifle a cada uno, Los Druidas usaran el de médico, pueden usar sus hechizos todo cuanto quieran, pero también pueden usar el equipo de medicina del traje para ayudar. Los que les gusta ir a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, no se los recomiendo a menos que seas un Protoss, pero para ustedes está el traje de Firebat, Es un traje más acorazado que lanza llamas, hay que estar lo suficientemente cerca para rostizar a esos insectos. Eso es todo"

Por otro lado los Protoss únicamente le facilitaron a los Draenei Los sistema de escudos de plasma, ya que no pueden regalar la tecnología Protoss, asique tendrían que devolverlos más tarde.

Pocos pudieron dormir mientras esperaban la batalla acercarse, los Protoss observaban en los escáneres a los Zergs atravesando los agujeros y dirigiéndose al planeta, La nave Protoss en órbita, la cual luego de terminar los preparativos en la base lograron reparar, tuvo los primeros encuentros con los zergs, cientos y cientos de mutalisks entrando al sistema entraban en combate con la gran nave Protoss, los interceptores de la nave, Scouts y Corsarios Protoss luchaban también contra los Mutalisks, mientras la nave decencia lentamente hacia el planeta, los mutalisk seguían entrando al sistema sin parar persiguiendo a la nave, los Wraith y Valkyrias Terran se unieron a la batalla, pero ese ataque suicida de los mutalisks era un señuelo, el verdadero objetivo de los zergs era llegar a la superficie, los Overlords llegaron a Silithus y al Cráter de Un'Goro, descargando Drones, Zerglings, Hydralisks y Lurkers, enseguida empezaron a establecer en el planeta Criaderos y a esparcir el creep por todo el lugar, para colocar colonias de esporas, para que ninguna nave pudiera llegar mientras estaban instalándose.


	7. Fuertes sentimientos

**Hola a todos! estoy de regreso bastante rápido con mas de esto! YEA! espero que les guste mucho este fan fic, para mi esta quedando bien, me he esforzado mas en hacerla interesante que en fijarme en algunos errores de ortografía hehehe, sin mas que añadir espero que lo disfruten, Y por cierto, recuerden comentar si les gusta o no, como les parece, comentenme acerca de lo que sienten cuando la leen, acerca de que parte les gusto muchisimo o mejor aun, a quien mas deberia añadir a la historia, yo tomo consejos. GRACIAS!**

Los Zergs habían llegado a Azeroth como el profeta Velen lo vio, Se establecieron al sur de Kalimdor para cuando salió el sol, cualquier aventurero curioso que pasara cerca de los criaderos Zerg terminaban empalados por los lurkers o devorados por los Zerglings. Los que estaban al tanto de esta situación quisieron resistir mientras evacuaban a los que no podían luchar pero tras demasiadas muertes todos los sobrevivientes empezaron a huir hacia el norte, lo que hizo que los Zergs empezaran a esparcir su dominio por Un'Goro Crater y Tanaris y no sería lo único que tomarían.

Esta noticia no tardó en llegar al Exodar donde la batalla contra los mutalisk ya había terminado, sería cuestión de tiempo para que los Zergs llegaran hasta Feralas, por lo que Taurens y Elfos Nocturnos del sur solicitaban ayuda a la unión de la alianza y la horda gracias a los Protoss y Terrans. La ayuda se encontraba en camino dirección a Tanaris al mando se encontraba Jim y Jaina.

 **(Quel'Thalas)…**

Mientras en Eastern Kingdoms no había signos de Zergs, no sería sorpresa que se presentaran en cualquier momento, y los elfos sangrientos aun no estaban al tanto de la invasión debido a que no se presentó a la reunión en ThunderBluff.

— (Lor'Themar): "¿A qué se debe esta visita sin previo aviso de tu parte? Tal y como te conozco ahora sabría que no es nada bueno"

— (Sylvanas): "No tienes que preocuparte por que yo esté acá, preocúpate por la invasión a Azeroth que está sucediendo ahora mismo"

— (Lor'Themar): "¿Invasión? No sé de qué me estás hablando, no he escuchado de ninguna invasión"

— (Sylvanas): "Por supuesto que no, no te apareciste en Mulgore cuando solicitamos tu presencia"

— (Lor'Themar): "No era una reunion oficial y tengo asuntos más importantes"

— (Sylvanas): "No tendrás ningún otro asunto pendiente cuando esas cosas vengan a las puertas de Quel'Thalas"

— (Lor'Themar): "¿De qué cosas me estás hablando?"

— (Sylvanas): "Las cosas que están invadiendo todo Kalimdor desde el sur, cosas a las que nunca antes nos hemos enfrentado su poder destructivo ya consumido otros mundos, La alianza se ha unido para luchar contra estas cosas, mientras que algunos líderes de la horda también nos hemos unido en secreto"

— (Lor'Themar): "Suena como la Legión Ardiente"

— (Sylvanas): "Mucho peor, visitantes de otro planeta se encuentran en Kalimdor ayudándolos, ellos ya han luchado antes contra estas cosas"

— (Lor'Themar): "¿Visitantes? La situación debe ser muy seria ¿quieres que vaya a Kalimdor a luchar contra estas cosas?

— (Sylvanas): "No, esas cosas también vendrán hasta acá probablemente, quiero que te prepares, el Rey Varian y los Enanos no saben de esta unión, cuando el momento llegue, procura no dañar a la alianza"

— (Lor'Themar): "Cuando el momento llegue lo tomaré en cuenta"

Sylvanas salio de Quel'Thalas luego de informarle a Lor'Themar de lo que estaba sucediendo y se dispuso a volver a Undercity a alistar todo para la batalla, Vol'Jin Le había informado a Sylvanas acerca de su viaje al Exodar y los Protoss, le conto que la invasión empezaría hoy y sería mejor que se preparasen en el otro continente, Sylvanas aún le costaba creer que esto estaba pasando ya que ella tenía otros planes en su agenda pero esto llego de improvisto, no quería involucrarse pero no tenía opción, algo le decía que si se quedaba de brazos cruzados no quedaría nada de los renegados y todo Azeroth.

 **(Tanaris)…**

Jim había llegado a Tanaris una región desertica de Kalimdor, escuchó de Jaina que hay un establecimiento goblin llamado Gadgetzan asique se dirigieron hasta allá. El lugar estaba completamente abandonado, ya los habitantes habían huido de los Zergs, ya que se encontraban bastante cerca, sería mejor así ya el lugar les serviría como trinchera para mantener la posición en caso de "Zerg Rush"

Los hombres y mujeres con los que contaba Jim eran difíciles de manejar, ya que Los Terrans una vez entran en un traje de combate cambian su comportamiento totalmente, son groseros y les encanta pelear, pero saben seguir órdenes de un superior y son disciplinados en combate, en cambio los elfos dentro de los trajes seguían las ordenes pero a menudo no entendían los conceptos que solo los Terrans entenderían y se confundían, además de que su comportamiento no cambia igual que los Terrans por lo que a veces se peleaban entre ellos.

— (Raynor): "Bien escuchen todos, estamos acá para matar algunos bichos y hacer bastante ruido asique prepárense, tenemos que frenar el avance es estos Zergs y si es posible hacerlos retroceder"

— (Jaina): "¿Cómo haremos eso?"

— (Raynor): "Hemos traído algo de artillería pesada, Los Tanques de asedio volaran a esos bichos antes de que se acerquen y cualquiera que lo logre los freímos, nuestro buitres se encargaran de minar el campo antes de que la batalla empiece para que se lleven una gran sorpresa. Estén muy atento al cielo, es probable que quieran destruir nuestros tanques desde el aire, nuestros amigos los Protoss nos darán apoyo aéreo y construiremos varias torretas antia-aereas, pero es posible que alguno de ellos logre pasar asique recuerden disparar hacia arriba también, Hagamos estoy limpio y seguro, y sobreviviremos"

— (Marine): "Señor, los veo, a los zergs"

Raynor tomó unos binoculares y miro hacia el desierto para ver a manadas de Zerglings y Hydralisk acercándose, pero no estaban viniendo a toda velocidad como siempre, estaban acercándose muy despacio, como si estuvieran esperando algo, los marines también miraron hacia esa dirección, los rostros de los elfos decía claramente que estaban asustados de ver a esas criaturas, eran terroríficas, los Terrans a pesar de no tener la misma expresión conocen muy bien a los zergs para tenerles miedo aunque no lo demuestren.

— (Raynor): "Esto no es normal, hay algo extraño en ellos, no se comportan como usualmente lo hacen"

— (Jaina): "Jim, ¿Por qué el suelo está temblando?

— (Elfo Marine): "¿Es una estampida?

— (Terran Marine): "No seas ridículo afeminado, ni siquiera hay muchos de ellos ahí para causar una estampida"

— (Raynor): "Oh mierda ¡Atentos todos esto se va a poner feo! ¡Jaina a cubier-"

Un Hydralisk salió disparado del suelo en el medio de los dos interrumpiendo la voz de Jim mirando de frente a Jaina, ella y los elfos nocturnos vieron por primera vez de cerca a un Zerg, era más grande de lo que se imaginaban, Jaina quedo petrificada del terror que sintió al ver directamente a los ojos al Hydralisk, estaba listo para asesinarla con sus garras de las extremidades cuando los Terrans empezaron a dispararle continuamente. El fuerte sonido de lo Guass Rifle hizo que Jaina regresara en sí viendo el cuerpo del Hydralisk caer al suelo sin vida.

— (Raynor): "¡Jaina! ¿Estas herida?"

— (Jaina): "No… estoy bien" — Aun sentía el miedo y no podía apartar la vista del Zerg

— (Raynor): "Bien, necesito que te concentres, ¡estamos en una situación apretada aquí vamos!"

— (Jaina): "Claro, en marcha"

Incontables números de Zergs empezaron a salir disparados de la tierra debajo de sus pies al mismo tiempo que los Marines disparaban a cada uno de ellos pero el ataque sorpresa de los Zergs se llevó la vida de varios Marines que quedaron separados, Jim les ordenó que se reagruparan y defendieran los tanques, esta trampa probablemente no es más que un señuelo mientras los Zergs que estaban a distancia tuvieran una oportunidad acercarse, mientras que los tanques se colocaban en modos de asedio para empezar a disparar a la oleada de Zerg que se acercaban, Tassadar observaba desde Feralas la situación de Tanaris.

— (Tyrande): "¡Esos mounstros salieron debajo de la tierra!"

— (Zeratul): "Estas abominaciones son muy peligrosas, ellos podrían no sobrevivir"

— (Tassadar): "Ten fe amigo, los Terrans también son bastante fuertes"

— (Tyrande): "Sus armas son muy poderosas, y esas monturas causan explosiones a gran distancia"

— (Tassadar): "Durante años también hemos luchado contra los Terrans en niveles muy igualados"

— (Zeratul): "También soy muy peligrosos, ya veo porque los templarios están en guerra con estos seres"

— (Tassadar): "La intromisión de los Terrans nunca debió haber sucedido, sin embargo debido a los acontecimientos, se volvieron una amenaza muy peligro"

— (Tyrande): "Por Elune….."

— (Zeratul): "No puede ser, ¿Qué clase de criatura retorcida del vacío es esa?

— (Tassadar): "Están en problemas, debemos ayudarlo de inme-"

La voz de Tassadar se interrumpió una transmisión de alarma apareció en pantalla.

 **(Momentos antes)….**

Jim, Jaina y los marines habían terminado con los Zergs que salieron de la tierra y seguían la lucha contra la oleada de Zergs que se acercaban, parecía que no tenían fin, seguían disparando y mientras Jaina y los Druidas seguían lanzando hechizos contra los Zergs para ayudar, las raíces enredadoras frenaban a los Zergs de la delantera haciendo que los de atrás se les dificultara el paso por unos segundos.

Jaina utilizaba sus hechizos de hielo, para congelar sus extremidades y evitar que pudieran moverse, sus estacas de hielo no eran muy efectivas contra el duro caparazón de los zergs pero cuando hacia llover del cielo grandes estacas de hielo el resultado era diferente, algunos quedaban atravesados y otros eran golpeados y noqueados o gravemente heridos.

La defensa parecía estar sólida, pero eventualmente los zergs cambiarían de estrategia, los Protoss tenían el cielo cubierto luchando contra Mutalisks, Devourers y Scourges, por lo que ese no sería el problema, sino algo mucho peor.

De la Tierra salieron gusanos gigantescos en diferentes localizaciones que lazaban un gran rugido cuando emergían

— (Marine): "¡Nydus Worm!"

— (Raynor): "Apunten a esos Nydus"

— (Jaina): "No parece que se estén moviendo"

— (Raynor): "Eso no es lo que hacen"

De los Nydus, más Zergs empezaron a aparecer corriendo a toda velocidad, ahora tenían que defenderse de varias direcciones y se estaban acercando demasiado, por suerte los firebats rostizaban a cualquier insecto que lograra acercarse demasiado, pero mientras eso más sucedía la batalla se volvía más intensa y debido a eso no podían ver más allá de donde tenían la mira puesta.

Grandes rugidos se escucharon a lo lejos desde donde venían los Zergs, no se lograba encontrar de donde provenían esos rugidos hasta que Jim cayó en cuenta.

— (Raynor): "Uh oh"

— (Jaina): "¿Que está pasando?"

— (Raynor): "Maldita sea, ¡Ben! Tenemos un problema ¿Estas ya en tu posición?" — Jim hablaba por el intercomunicador de su traje.

— (Ben): "Estoy en posición señor, puedo ver a "SUS" problemas perfectamente desde mi posición"

— (Raynor): "No jodas…"

— (Jaina): "Jim, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

— (Raynor): "Tenemos a unos lindos niños en camino"

8 Ultralisk Se vieron desde la distancia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su posición, aunque aún estaban lejos, sus pisadas causaban un temblor únicamente comparable con un terremoto, a pesar que los tanques disparaban con frecuencia, el caparazón de esas enormes abominaciones es simplemente demasiado resistente y por si fuera poco los Zerglings y Hydralisk no paraban de venir acompañando a los Ultralisk en su estampida.

— (Raynor): "¡Ben no esperes más, evítalos al infierno ahora mismo, se están acercando"

— (Ben): "Objetivo marcado"

— (Jaina): "No. Puede. Ser." — Jaina se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas al ver que ni la artillería Terran ni los hechizos funcionaban contra esas bestias

— (Raynor): "Estaremos bien cariño, Solo baja ese visor lo que está a punto de suceder puede que no lo vuelvas a ver nunca más, al igual que cualquier otra cosa en tu vida si mantienes tus ojos abiertos"

Jaina pensaba que Jim se estaba refiriendo a que no mirara mientras moríamos, ya que para ella parecía casi imposible que hubiera alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

— (Ben): "Señor, está listo"

— (Raynor): "¡Ahora!"

…

…

…

 **(Feralas)….**

 **-** **_NUCLEAR LAUNCH DETECTED -_**

— (Tyrande): "¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué está pasando?"

— (Tassadar): "James Raynor…"

— (Zeratul): "¿Que sucede con el Terran?"

— (Tassadar): "Estoy seguro que hizo esto por ese motivo que llaman "Sentido del humor" acaba de utilizar la mejor arma que los Terrans poseen" —Tassadar dijo esto porque sintió un frio recorrerle la espalda cuando escuchó el mensaje y pensó que Jim tenia esto planeado para causarlo

— (Tyrande): "¿Su mejor arma, que es?"

— (Tassadar): "Observen"

Todos miraron a la pantalla para ver la gran explosión nuclear en Tanaris, el gran destello de luz no dejo a los presentes ver en qué momento los Zergs quedaban hechos cenizas. La cara de asombro de Tyrande y Zeratul no tenía precio, jamás esperaban algo así, Tyrande miro a los Protoss luego de haber visto aquello para encontrar que a diferencia de Zeratul, Tassadar estaba muy calmado, puesto que el ya había visto esta escena anteriormente, de igual manera no es posible estar tan calmado al verlo, tan solo imaginar que ellos lucharon con los Terran, ellos seguro debieron usar esto muchas veces contra los Protoss que para ella eran los más poderosos.

— (Tyrande): "¿Los Terran han usado esta arma contra ti anteriormente?"

— (Tassadar): "Oh si"

— (Tyrande): "Ustedes son más poderosos que ellos, para resistir un ataque asi…"

— (Tassadar): "No…. No hay manera de evitar ese ataque una vez lograron hacerlo con éxito incluso para nosotros"

— (Tyrande): "¿Entonces cómo…?

— (Tassadar): "No ha sido mi destino, de cualquier forma ya ellos han superado a los Zergs. Con ese ataque nos han ayudado con las unidades aéreas y los hemos hecho retroceder"

 ** _\- TRANSMISION -_**

— (Raynor): "¿Qué tal? ¿Disfrutando un poco de la vista? Estamos bien acá abajo, un poco bronceados pero, ¡Hey! Tenemos bichos a la brasa"

— (Tassadar): "Buen trabajo James Raynor, gracias a ti hemos hecho a los Zergs retroceder"

— (Raynor): "No ha sido solo crédito mío, mi amigo Ben fue el que hizo posible que eso sucediera"

— (Tassadar): "Tiene mi gratitud, ahora podremos seguir con el avance"

— (Raynor): "Necesitaré algunos refuerzos antes de continuar, tenemos que ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez, ese ataque por sorpresa causo algunas bajas viejo"

— (Tassadar): "No volverá a pasar, enviaremos observadores para detectar cualquier movimiento que escape a nuestra vista"

— (Raynor): "Muy bien, te veo luego amigo"

 ** _\- FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN -_**

Cuando la Transmisión finalizó y se dieron la vuelta se encontraron con algo inesperado.

— (Centinela elfa Nocturna): "Suma Sacerdotisa, estos mensajeros de la horda traen un mensaje para usted" — Los mensajeros estaban encadenados y golpeados.

— (Tyrande): "Esta bien, déjenos"

— (Centinela elfa Nocturna) "Como usted diga"

Estos mensajeros eran un troll, un no-muerto y un elfo de sangre.

— (Tyrande): "Y bien, ¿Cuál es el mensaje que tienen que darme?"

— (Mensajer Troll): "Lo Reino del e'te requieren ayuda"

— (Mensajero no-muerto): "Temibles criaturas destructivas han aparecido en Blasted Lands, y han tomado el Portal Oscuro"

— (Tassadar): "¡Zergs!"

— (Tyrande): "Si han tomado el Portal Oscuro, solo lo peor podemos esperar de allí"

— (Zeratul): "¿Hacia dónde lleva ese Portal?"

— (Tyrande): "Hacia los restos de Draenor, inimaginables criaturas se encuentran del otro lado"

— (Tassadar): "Entonces debemos detenerlos de inmediato antes de que la infestación se vuelva incontrolable del otro lado"

— (Tyrande): "¿Pero como lucharemos en ambos lados?"

— (Tassadar): "Amigo Zeratul, tengo que pedirte por favor que me ayudes con esta situación"

— (Zeratul): "Sera un honor amigo Tassadar, ¿A dónde está ese Portal?"

— (Tyrande): "Blasted Lands se encuentra al Sur de los Reinos del Este"

— (Tassadar): "Necesito que los Dark Templars se hagan cargo de los Zergs al otro lado del portal, el Preator y los templarios junto a losvolutarios draenei se encargaran de los Zergs afuera del portal"

— (Aluun): "A sus órdenes ejecutor"

— (Zeratul): "Será hecho"

— (Tyrande): "Ustedes mensajeros, regresen y avisen que la ayuda va en camino"

 **(Tanaris)…**

 ** _\- FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN -_**

Después de la explosión del misil nuclear y que Jim le reportara a Tassadar la situación, se dio la vuelta para ver a todos los marines gritando, riendo y saltando de alegría al ver como los Zergs vencidos. Mientras que Jaina estaba aún estaba sobre sus rodillas con el visor del traje abajo, Jim se le acercó para ver cómo estaba.

— (Raynor): "Hey lindura, ¿qué haces con el visor aun abajo? No tienes por qué resistirte a mirarme"

— (Jaina): "¿Estamos a salvo?" — Decía Jaina muy sorprendida y a la vez confundida.

— (Raynor): "Por supuesto, yo te dije que todo estaría bien"

— (Jaina): "Pero ¿Cómo?

— (Raynor): "¿Ves esa gran nube? Es el resultado de una explosión nuclear"

— (Jaina): "¿Explosión?

— (Raynor): "Si, barrio con todos los Zergs haciéndolos cenizas"

— (Jaina): "Es un alivio, crei que estábamos perdidos" —Jaina abrazó a Jim a pesar de que tienen puesto los trajes fue por un abrazo igualmente.

— (Raynor): "Si, es un milagro nuca sabes cómo ni cuándo terminará cuando se trata de Zergs" — Raynor le correspondió el abrazo a.

— (Ben): "¡El Comandante siempre se queda con todas las chicas!" — Dijo el joven Ghost haciendo que todos los marines buchearan a Jim

— (Raynor): "Ben ¡Grandísimo hijo de puta! Ven aquí" — Grito Raynor mientras reía y se dirigía a celebrar con su compañero "Hiciste un excelente trabajo salvando nuestros traseros ahí fuera"

— (Ben): "Fue todo un espectáculo desde mi posición. Me debes una copa por cada Zerg rostizado ahí fuera" — Respondió mientras reía y celebraba con Jim y los demás Terrans.

Jaina miraba a Jim sonriendo al verlo tan feliz celebrando con sus compañeros y sintió algo fuerte en su pecho que la tomó por sorpresa y no sabía qué hacer, no apartó la vista de Jim hasta que el aun riendo y celebrando con su camaradas volteó a verla y ella le dio una sonrisa.

Jim La vio y se sintió cómodo con la cálida sonrisa de Jaina y le devolvió la sonrisa y pensó en lo hermosa que era y nunca se había dado cuenta de todas las veces que la había visto. Hasta que por unos segundos, los recuerdos le invadieron la memoria y como si fuera una ilusión, allí donde estaba Jaina le pareció ver a su amor perdido, Sarah.

Jim borró la sonrisa de su rostro y puso una expresión de asombro, pálido como si hubiese visto una fantasma _(nota: oh, qué irónico)._ Sacudió los pensamientos fuera de su cabeza y bajo la mirada entristecido de lo que acababa de recordar. A Jaina le extrañó este comportamiento en Jim y lo vio irse con esa expresión en su rostro, quiso ir detrás de el para ver que sucedía con el pero creyó que sería mejor dejarlo solo, quizás estaría cansado.


	8. Un conflicto, una pesadilla y un beso

**Buenas a todos! Espero que disfruten de esta parte, se que esta un poco corta pero espero de verdad que les guste, recuerden comentar ;) y seguir la historia para ver mas de este fanfic! :D**

Después de la dura batalla contra los zergs en Tanaris, Jim celebraba con sus compañeros cuando los recuerdos de la muerte de Sarah en Tarsonis volvieron, lo que causó que entristeciera y se le bajaran los ánimos, Jaina se sentía preocupada por Jim debido a esto pero ella no tenía idea de lo que le sucedía. Por otro lado Tassadar le pidió a Zeratul y a Aluun que se dirigieran a Eastern Kingdoms a eliminar a los Zergs del otro lado, al parecer los Zerg había cruzado el Portal Oscuro y debían detenerlos antes de que lo peor pudiera pasar.

 **(Eastern Kingdoms)…**

En la capital de los no-muertos Undercity, debajo de las ruinas de Lordaeron. Sylvanas y Lor'Themar se preparaba para la invasión que había llegado al sur, mientras que en Khaz Modan los humanos y los enanos ya estaban listos para la batalla y se dirigían hacia el sur.

El Preator y Zeratul se dirigían hasta allá para eliminar a los Zergs y evitar lo peor de una infestación Zerg.

 **(Undercity)…**

— (Sylvanas): "Estamos listos Lor'Themar, ¿Tus elfos están listos?"

— (Lor'Themar): "Estamos listos"

— (Sylvanas): "Bien, nuestros espías indican que el Rey Varyan y los Enanos ya se movilizan hacia el sur, si los seguimos ahora podemos llegar una vez ya empezada la batalla, podemos estudiar a nuestros enemigos invasores"

— (Lor'Themar): "¿Y qué hay de la alianza? Si ellos empiezan la lucha, ¿nos quedaremos observando?

— (Sylvanas): "¿Crees que la alianza no nos atacará cuando nos vea acercarse por la espalda?"

— (Lor'Themar): "Ciertamente sospecho que no nos darán una buena bienvenida, pero si se trata de una invasión que nos amenaza a todos no deberíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados"

— (Sylvanas): "Es por eso que vamos hacia el sur también, pero evitaremos cualquier conflicto con la alianza, incluso si eso significa no brindarles apoyo"

— (Lor'Themar): "Dependiendo de… espera ¿Qué es eso?

— (Sylvanas): "¿De estas estas…? Ya lo siento."

Lor'Themar, Sylvanas y todos los presentes sacaron sus armas mirando hacia todos lados buscando algo. Había algo escondido en las sombras que los espiaba mientras hablaban.

— (Sylvanas): "¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

— (Zeratul): "No hay necesidad de alarmarse"

Zeratul aparecía de las sombras cerca de ellos junto con los demás Nerazims, Sylvanas y Lor'Themar no dejaron que la sorpresa se les notara en el rostro y miraron de frente a Zeratul

— (Sylvanas): "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"

— (Zeratul): "Soy Zeratul, Dark Templar de los Protoss"

— (Sylvanas): "Ustedes son los que han venido de otro mundo, quienes han luchado con estos invasores anteriormente"

— (Zeratul): "Ciertamente los Protoss han luchado contra estos Zergs, pero para los Nerazims es algo nuevo"

— (Lor'Themar): "Entonces tú no has luchado contra ellos anteriormente"

— (Zeratul): "No, pero ya he visto como son en el otro continente, conozco sus movimientos"

— (Sylvanas): "¿A qué has venido?"

— (Zeratul): "He venido a advertirles y guiarlos a la batalla, el enemigo es muy poderoso y resistente para el nivel de las armas que ustedes poseen"

— (Lor'Themar): "¿Qué pasará entonces con la alianza? Ellos ya están en camino a la batalla"

— (Zeratul): "No se preocupen, otros de los nuestros se dirigen hacia ellos y nos estarán esperando"

— (Sylvanas): "¿Ahora? Nos tardaremos tiempo en llegar"

— (Zeratul): "No, llegaremos en tan solo segundo, si me lo permite, los llevaré yo mismo reúna a su gente y los veremos afuera en la superficie"

Después de esto Zeratul y los Dark Templars se retiran en las sombras, Sylvanas y Lor'Themar discutieron si debían confiar en Zeratul, pero debido a la situación y las palabras del Nerazim decidieron hacer lo correcto y ambos reunieron a sus tropas afuera de las ruinas de Lordaeron.

Zeratul les pidió que colocaran a todos cerca de un extraño cristal azul que flotaba a una pequeña distancia de la tierra, después de eso las unidades desaparecían en un destello de luz, Lor'Themar y Sylvanas no esperaban que eso sucediera y lo pensaron durante unos pequeños segundo cuando les tocó su turno, después de ellos Zeratul y los Nerazim también fueron transportados cerca del pylon.

 **(Blasted Lands)…**

A una distancia del Portal Oscuro se encontraba el Rey Varyan, Muradin Bronzebeard junto con sus hombres y el Preator Aluun con Templarios, Dragoons y los voluntarios Draeneis. A poca distancia de ellos estaba un Pylon, el Rey Varyan y Muradin ya los habían visto antes, lo que no entendían era porque poner uno de esos acá. De repente destellos de luz cerca del Pylon empezaron a aparecer dando formas a seres, pensaron que se trataba de mas Protoss pero cuando las formas se completaron y el destello de luz desaparecía, se dieron cuenta que eran Elfos sangrientos y No-muertos.

El Rey Varyan se alertó y llamó a sus hombres a luchar cuando el Preator intervino.

— (Aluun): "Alto, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

— (Varyan): "Sal de mi camino Protoss, esto no es asunto tuyo"

— (Aluun): "Ciertamente, pero ahora mismo estamos atendiendo otro asunto"

— (Varyan): "¡La horda ha venido a intervenir en nuestros planes y atacarnos por la espalda!"

— (Aluun): "¿Qué te hace pensar que es así?"

— (Varyan): "¿Qué te hace pensar que no?"

— (Aluun): "¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? —

El Rey Varyan miraba al Preator desafiante sin creer en su palabra, y estaba muy convencido de que la horda no venía a ayudar, el Preator y los templarios estaban en medio de ambos horda y alianza sin permitirles el paso hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

— (Zeratul): "Adun Toridas Preator"

— (Aluun): "En Taro Adun Nerazim"

— (Zeratul): "He traído a la horda como lo acordamos"

— (Aluun): "Bien, Rey Varyan. Él es el Dark Templar Zeratul, es un Protoss como nosotros y ha traído a la horda aquí para ayudarnos contra los Zergs, espero que ahora quede convencido"

— (Sylvanas): "Largo tiempo, su majestad" — Dijo Sylvanas sonriendo burlonamente.

— (Varyan): "¡Prepárate!"

Varyan se lanzó sobre Sylvanas, ella y Lor'Themar sacaron sus armas para defenderse pero Zeratul se interpuso en su camino, Varyan observo a Zeratul a los ojos pero no se detuvo, lanzó su ataque contra el Nerazim, pero este cortó la espada de Varyan con su Warpblade. Varyan quedo asombrado de lo que sucedió, anterior mente pudo bloquear las cuchillas del Preator pero no la de Zeratul, no entendía que fue lo que sucedió, los demás presentes observaban en silencio lo sucedido hasta que Muradin tomo la palabra.

— (Muradin): "Esta bien Varyan, ellos están acá para ayudarnos, y si ellos también trajeron a la horda para que lucharan a nuestro lado no tienes de que preocuparte"

Varyan guardo silencio durante varios segundo observando a Sylvanas y Zeratul luego se dio la vuelta y regresó enfadado con sus tropas, Sylvanas y Lor'Themar también regresaron con los suyos mientras que Zeratul y Aluun se quedaron a formar un plan.

 **(Tanaris)…**

Jaina, Jim y compañía aún estaban en Gadgetzan preparándose para marchar a Un'Goro Crater. Todos estaban muy ocupados pero Jaina aún estaba preocupada por Jim, al verlo tan entristecido luego de haber celebrado con sus amigos después de la batalla, no sabía a donde había ido asique decidió ir a buscarlo.

— (Jaina): "Ehm, disculpa, buenas tardes"

— (Ben): "¿Si?"

— (Jaina): "¿Tú fuiste el que hizo esa gran explosión cuando luchamos contra los zergs?"

— (Ben): "Así es"

— (Jaina): "Te debemos nuestras vidas"

— (Ben): "No importa, no hace falta de una larga conversación, si quieres donde está el comandante, está en la cantina"

— (Jaina): "¿Cómo sabias que preguntaría por el?"

— (Ben): "Bueno, los Ghost tenemos habilidades especiales"

— (Jaina): "Oh, está bien, iré a verlo entonces, muchas gracias"

— (Ben): "Espera, estuve con él hace un momento y… creo que quiere estar solo por un momento, aunque creo que le agradas, si vas a ir a animarlo, buena suerte"

Jaina sabía que algo andaba mal con Jim pero no estaba segura de que era, con lo que le dijo el joven Ghost se sacó las dudas de la cabeza y fue a verlo. Ben había estado con Jim en la cantina por lo que con sus habilidades psionicas pudo leer en la mente de Jim lo que le atormentaba, al haber hablado con Jaina también pudo leer sus sentimientos. El joven Ghost sacó una sonrisa y le deseo las mejores de las suertes a la archimaga.

Jaina entró a la cantina buscando a Jim para encontrarlo, la cantina estaba completamente sola, miró hacia todos lados y lo encontró sentado frente a la barra con una mano en el trago y la otra en su cabeza sosteniéndola con el codo en la barra, ella se sentó a su lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras fruncía el ceño, ella lo miraba detalladamente mientras Jim parecía estar muy angustiado.

Jim se había quedado dormido y estaba teniendo una pesadilla, una pesadilla en la que se abría pasó entre los Zergs matándolos siguiendo unos gritos que lo llamaban por su nombre continuamente, los gritos se volvían más intensos a medida que se abría paso, y vio de donde provenían los gritos de su nombre, era Sarah siendo arrastrada por los Zergs.

— (Sarah): "¡JIMMY!"

— (Raynor): "¡SARAH!"

— (Sarah): "¡AYUDAME JIM!"

— (Raynor): "¡AHÍ VOY!"

Jim seguía luchando en su sueño pero los Zergs se la llevaban cada vez más lejos aún. Fuera del sueño Jaina estaba intentando despertar a Jim

— (Sarah): "¡JIMMY!"

— (Raynor): "Sarah…. No…"

— (Jaina): "¡Jim! ¡Despierta!"

— (Raynor): "No….."

— (Jaina): "¡Jim!

— (Raynor): "¡Sarah!" — Jim se despertó levantándose bruscamente del asiento derramando su trago encima de la ropa de Jaina.

— (Jaina): "Jim, despertaste"

— (Raynor): "Lo siento, déjame ayudarte" — dijo Jim notando lo que había hecho con su trago.

— (Jaina): "No, está bien. Mas importante ¿Tu estas bien? Estabas muy inquieto, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla horrible?

Jim se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato y luego le respondió.

— (Raynor): "Más que una pesadilla"

— (Jaina): "¿Tus recuerdos?"

— (Raynor): "No importa, estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Estas más tranquila ahora con respecto a los Zergs?

— (Jaina): "Si, estoy bien. Ya puedo manejarlo"

— (Raynor): "Bien, iré a ver cómo van las cosas afuera ¿Esta bien?"

— (Jaina): "Jim"

— (Raynor): "¿Si?"

— (Jaina): "¿Quién es Sarah?"

Jim quedó paralizado con la pregunta de Jaina, pues Sarah fue la mujer que él amó, justo acababa de tener una pesadilla al respecto y anteriormente le pareció haberla visto en la figura de Jaina, era un tema aún muy difícil para él, no sentía ganas de hablar al respecto pero le había causado esa intriga a Jaina, además ella lo miraba bastante preocupada.

— (Raynor): "Era… Ella era…"

Jim estaba a punto de hablar pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca del nudo que sentía en la garganta y el gran dolor de su pecho cada vez que pensaba en lo que le sucedió y el no pudo hacer nada.

— (Raynor): "No… No era nadie"

Jim empezó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando Jaina lo detuvo.

— (Jaina): "Jim, me preocupas, puedes contármelo y dejarlo salir, puedes confiar en mi"

Jaina se le acercó bastante hasta que sus rostros estaban cerca, Jaina tenía el corazón acelerado pero estaba actuando tranquilamente, mientras más se estuvo acercando, más fuerte era esa sensación es su pecho, sabía lo que significaba y no quería detenerse.

Ella llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Jim acariciándolo suavemente. Jim sintió las cálidas y suaves manos de Jaina y se sintió a gusto, Jim conocía la manera en la que Jaina lo miró en ese momento y sin precipitarse demasiado llevo suavemente su mano hasta su cadera y la otra a su espalda.

Ambos se movían lentamente siguiendo sus instintos, Jaina tenía sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a rodear lentamente el cuello de Jim con sus brazos y el suavemente movía sus manos por el costado y su espalda rodeando el torso de Jaina hasta abrazarla por completo.

Sus se acercaron suavemente hasta que Jaina fue directamente a besarlo, Jim no tan sorprendido le correspondió el beso y se sostuvieron firmemente durante un largo y tierno beso, Jim aún estaba deprimido porque no podía olvidar lo que acababa de soñar pero besar a Jaina a su vez lo hacía sentir bien, tanto que no pudo parar de besarla. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que se llevaron una sorpresa.

— (Ben): "Ehem, Comandante"

Sin soltar a Jaina, Jim volteo hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Ben y estaba a punto de ordenarle que se retirara cuando vio al resto de la compañía.

— (Tassadar): "James…"

Tassadar se encontraba allí mirándolos junto con otros 2 Zealots, Tyrande y el joven Ghost, Ben. Inmediatamente ambos se soltaron y se separaron, Ben no podía ocultar la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras aguantaba las ganas de reír, Tyrande miraba muy sorprendida a Jaina mientras Jaina evitaba el contacto visual y su rostro estaba ruborizado, Tassadar miraba a James directamente ignorando a Jaina a su lado.

— (Raynor): "Ehm… Si, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti viejo?

— (Jaina): "Yo, esperaré a fuera" — Jaina caminó a toda prisa hacia afuera de la cantina aun ruborizada y todos la siguieron con la vista hasta que salió de la cantina.

— (Tassadar): "Nos movemos"

— (Raynor): "Claro, por su puesto"

— (Tassadar): "James…"

— (Raynor): "¿Uhm?"

— (Tassadar): "No te distraigas, acabas de tener una perdida con los Zergs y con esto, puede que tengas otra"

— (Raynor): "Viejo, entiendo que te sea involuntario, pero invadir la privacidad de la mente de otros sin permiso es de mala educación, no soy un Protoss amigo"

— (Tassadar): "Lo tendré en mente, pero recuerda mis palabras"

— (Raynor): "Lo entiendo amigo, vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

Todos salieron de la cantina y Jim ordenó que empezaran a prepararse para moverse, enseguida los marines se dirigían a las barracas para colocarse sus trajes de combate, Tassadar y sus templarios junto con los Draeneis estaban en Gadgetzan también, esta vez los Protoss ayudarían desde la tierra también. Jaina fue a las barracas a colocarse un traje pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó con Jim en la cantina, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en él, pero había una batalla adelante y tendría que comportarse.

Tyrande por otra parte iría al lado de los Protoss, Tassadar le facilitó a ella un escudo de plasma que la protegería en la batalla, al igual que un amuleto con un cristal khaydarin, Tassadar usaba uno igual, dijo que ese cristal aumenta los poderes psionicos de los Protoss, y si hay dos amuletos cerca, el poder se duplica, Tyrande le daba cada vez más curiosidad Tassadar y los Protoss, para ella Tassadar era alguien muy sabio y admirable, quería estar cerca de el para aprender más acerca de Tassadar más que su curiosidad por su raza, de alguna manera Tyrande también sentía que estando cerca de él daba una sensación de protección indescriptible.

Tassadar ya sabía cómo se sentía Tyrande, pero él no conocía del todo este tipo de sentimientos, él ni siquiera imaginaba que podría significar esa clase de sentimientos hacia él, pero decidió no pensar demasiado en ello, tampoco le causaba ninguna molestia, además tenía una tarea muy importante que cumplir y no podía distraerse.

Después de tener todo listo, Terrans y Protoss empezaron su movimiento hacia Un'Goro Crater para expulsar a los Zergs de Kalimdor de una vez por todas.


	9. Haz el Amor y la Guera

**Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por no haber subido mas capitulos en muuuucho tiempo, no tengo excusa alguna xD apesar de tener trabajo y estar en la Uni aun me sobraba tiempo para escribir pero aun asi me veo distraido con otras cosas y olvido completamente que estoy en esto, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que vaya a abandonar la historia, de hecho estoy pronto a terminarla y ademas le voy a sacar una secuela, espero que les guste mucho este episodio, nuevamente me disculpo y sin mas que añadir y distraerlos mas, porfavor leanlo, no se olviden de dejar algún comentario, me gustan los comentarios :) Que lo disfruten**

 **(Blasted Lands)…**

— (Zeratul): "El Ejecutor Tassadar nos dio ordenes a mi y al Preator de acabar con los zergs en este lado del mundo"

— (Aluun): "Hemos solicitado la ayuda de la horda y la alianza para llevar a cabo esta misión"

— (Sylvanas): "Muy bien, y ¿Cual es el plan?"

— (Zeratul): "El plan es mantener ocupados a los zergs en afuera del portal mientras que uno de nosotros se infiltra dentro del portal y los destruye desde el otro lado"

— (Varyan): "¿Y quien de nosotros se encargará de esa parte?"

— (Aluun): "Zeratul lo hará, sin embargo quien ira con el ya es decisión de ustedes"

— (Lor'Themar): "No me importaría acompañarte del otro lado del portal si ese es el caso"

— (Muradin): "Podemos encargarnos de este lado sin problema"

— (Sylvanas): "Yo Tambien iré al otro lado del portal"

— (Aluun): "No, tu vas a quedarte acá"

— (Sylvanas): "¿Estas dándome ordenes? ¿Por qué debería escucharte?"

— (Zeratul): "Según entiendo tu y los tuyos siguen caminando aun cuando no tienen vida, nuestro enemigo consume y asimila las habilidades de los caidos a su propio enjambre"

— (Aluun): "Así es, Lor'Themar será suficiente para acompañar a los Nerazim y Draeneis"

— (Sylvanas): "¿Eso que dices es cierto?"

— (Aluun): "Asi es, seria muy peligroso que nuestro enemigo tuviera la capacidad de volver a levantarse aun después de muerto"

— (Varyan): "Ya lo has escuchado, estas estorbando"

— (Lor'Themar): "Y como haremos esto"

— (Aluun): "Llevaremos la atención hacia el frente mientras ustedes van a la entrada del portal, unos shuttles se encargaran de llevarlos hasta allá, probablemente habrá colonias de esporas, pero si logramos destruirlas con el primer desembarque aseguraremos la zona para los demás"

— (Zeratul): "Es probable que nos esperen bien defendidos al otro lado, con un observador espero que encontraremos la manera infiltrarnos sin ser vistos"

— (Aluun): "La base de nuestro enemigo afuera del protal también estará bien defendida por lo que nos esperaremos un gran numero de zergs"

— (Varyan): "Estamos preparados para luchar, nuestras armas y escudos ya fueron encantado con la magia mas poderosa que tenemos"

— (Aluun): "Eso espero"

— (Sylvanas): "Muy bien, espero que esto resulte"

Una vez terminada la plática cada uno de los líderes se dispersó a reunirse con sus tropas y explicar sus procedimientos y dar las órdenes, los zergs ya estaban al tanto de su precensia y habia mucho movimiento en los criaderos. Antes de comenzar la operación se aseguraron de no cometer el mismo error que ocurrio en Tanaris y escanearon la zona con observers por si acaso habían algunos zergs enterrados en donde estarían sus posiciones. Luego de escanear Zeratul, Lor'Themar y los Draeneis subieron a bordo de los shuttles a esperar la señal del Preator para comenzar con la infiltración, Aluun tenia una buena cantidad de zealots, high templars y Corsairs en caso de que hubieran enemigos por el aire, Muradin y Varyan tenían ya listas todas sus armas y escudos potenciados al máximo para poder penetrar los caparazones zergs y protegerse de ellos por un tiempo y Sylvanas se quedaría en la retaguardia como ultimo recurso.

La operación de Aluun comenzó cuando dio la orden de avanzar, los humanos y enanos siguieron a los Protoss a los lados mientras ellos irían al frente, los zergs se percataron de esto y enseguida los Zergs empezaron a salir de la tierra, los huevos y de los canales corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos, una gran estampida. Aluun ordenó que detuvieran la marcha y esperaran que estuvieran un poco mas cerca para que cayeran en su trampa, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Aluun ordeno a los High Templars descargar una tormenta psionica hacia ellos.

Zergling y hydralisk explotando debido a la descarga psionica fue una imagen grotesca para los humanos y enanos, sin mencionar que ya estaban lo suficientemente aterrorizados por la apariencia de sus enemigos, algunos zergs que lograron pasar la tormenta psionica seguían al frente pero quedaban demasiado heridos para luchar en optimas condiciones, por lo que los Zealots los remataban cuando se encontraban cerca, El Preator y compañía comenzó a avanzar lentamente mientras remataban zergs que sobrevivían a la tormenta psionica, al desaparecer la tormenta el Preator ordenó lanzar una segunda tormenta y sieguieron avanzando.

Cuando las Tormentas psionicas se disiparon Aluun ordenos mantener posición defensiva hasta que los high templars volvieran a regenerar energía suficiente para seguir avanzando, mientras se defendían en ese lugar dio la señal a Zeratul de proceder, cuando el Nerazim vio la señal emprendio vuelo al portal para comenzar a infiltrarse, buscaron el lugar con menor numero de colonias de esporas posibles, Zeratul y los nerazim se dejaron caer rápidamente y los shuttles huian tan rápido como podían para no ser destruidas. Zeratul y los dark templars acabaron con las colonias rápidamente con sus warp blades para no ser dectectados en esa posición y para permitir a los demás y aterrizaje seguro.

Un observador escaneaba la zona del portal evitando acercarse demasiado a las colonias. El camino no estaba seguro, a pesar de que la mayoría de los zergs iban a pelear contra el Preator y su grupo, el portal estaba cerca de algunos criaderos que estaban guardados por colonias de espinas y Lurkers bajo tierra, Zeratul pensó por un momento lo que debía hacer para poder cruzar el portal hasta que llego a un plan, pidió a los Corsairs inhabilitar las defensas del enemigo con sus Disruption web y lograr abrirse camino, hacia el portal, algunos lurkers salieron de la tierra para salir del rango de la disruption web pero tan pronto como salían los Nerazim acababan con ellos a su paso hasta llegar a la entrada del portal sin llamar mucho la atención.

— (Lor'Themar): "Muy bien, ¿cuando podremos cruzar?"

— (Zeratul): "No ahora. No sabemos que hay del otro lado"

— (Lor'Themar): "Aparte de estos "zergs" es probable que haya Demonios y Fel Orcs"

— (Zertatul): "Suponiendo que no hayan sido ya atacados por los zergs"

Varios observadores entraron hacia el portal para escanear el lugar y la situación en la que Outland se encontraba.

Aparentemente los zergs luchaban en gran número contra los demonios gigantes y los feroces Fel Orc, pero el numero de zergs eran interminables, ya que habia criaderos por todo el lugar y de ellos no paraban se salir unidades zergs, parecía imporsible que los hicieran retroceder.

— (Zeratul): "Parece que ya tenemos la distracion de este lado del portal también"

— (Lor'Themar): "No me confiaría de ellos si fuera tu, esos también son nuestros enemigos, tanto como de la alianza también"

— (Zeratul): "En ese caso nos centraremos únicamente en nuestro enemigo"

— (Draenei): "¿Y que haremos si los demonios deciden atacarnos después?"

— (Lor'Themar): "Tiene razón, Si destruimos a estas criaturas aquí lo mas probable es que los demonios tomen la oportunidad para perseguirlos, una vez después terminados tendremos que lidiar contra ellos tambien"

— (Zeratul): "Pero si ellos caen, tendremos otro problema aun mayor"

— (Lor'Themar): "Te refieres a que los zergs asimilarían sus habilidades"

— (Zeratul): "Eso no es todo, sino algo mucho peor. Si ellos caen y se infectan con el virus zerg, no solo asimilaran sus habilidades, sino también utilizaran a sus propios enemigos contra nosotros, transformados en zergs"

— (Lor'Themar): "Eso no seria nada conveniente para nosotros, esos demonios combinadas contra estas bestias no seria nada bueno, Sera mejor que nos separemos"

— (Zeratul): "Estoy de acuerdo"

— (Lor'Themar): "Yo ayudaré a tu amigo Protoss y a la Alianza"

— (Zeratul): "Puedes llevar a los Drainei contigo, Mis hermanos y yo nos aseguraremos de que las cosas no se salgan de control aquí, no permitiremos que se vuelvan mas poderosos"

— (Lor'Themar): "Buena suerte"

— (Zeratul): "Que Adun los proteja"

Lor'Themar ordenó a un mensajero darle la noticias del cambio de planes al Preator y a Varyan al cruzar el portal, en cuanto Lor'Themar comenzó el ataque por la retaguardia de los Zergs y obligarlos a defenderse, El preator y la alianza tomaron una ofensiva mas agresiva por el frente, una vez la atención este sobre Lor'Themar se vió obligadoa tomar una posición mas defensiva y evasiva. El Preator junto con el Rey Varyan y Muradin cargaron contra los criaderos Zergs, Con la ayuda de los observers los Lurkers no fueron problema para los templarios. Las colonias de espinas no pudieron hacer nada en cuanto las disruption web de los Corsairs que aun tenían energía se posaron encima de las colonias. Protoss, Humanos y Enanos dejaron caer toda su fuerza sobre los criaderos para destruirlos mientras que Los Elfos de sangre y Draeneis harian lo mismo por sus espaldas.

 **(Un'Goro Crater)…**

Protoss, Terrans, Elfos y Draeneis marchaban hacia el sur de Kalimdor, hacia Silithus, donde estaban los numerosos criaderos Zergs aumentando cada vez más sus fuerzas. Debian para de vez en cuando en el Crater para luchar, debido a que constantemente los Zergs decidían atacarlos con gran numero, econtrarban colonias y criaderos pequeños en el lugar y debían destrirlos o las criaturas infestadas del Crater marchaban contra ellos.

— (Raynor): "Creo que deberíamos ir directamente a la colmena principal en lugar de destruir a los zergs en este lugar"

— (Tassadar): "Si vamos directamente allá nos arriesgaríamos a ser atacanos por detrás mientras estamos ocupados por el frente"

— (Tyrande): "Por muy pequeños que sean estos criaderos si los dejamos crecer mas adelante"

— (Raynor): "Aun asi, mientras mas tiempo gastamos en este lugar el numero de Zergs aunmenta en su colmena principal, eso puede que sea incluso mucho mas peligroso"

— (Tassadar): "Tienes un punto"

— (Jaina): "¿Deberiamos separarnos?"

— (Tassadar): "No seria lo mas recomendable, creo que debemos tomar una desición"

— (Tyrande): "Estoy de acuerdo con Jim en ese caso"

— (Jania): "Igual yo"

— (Tassadar): "Muy bien"

Jim, Tassadar, Tyrande y Jaina siguieron el camino del Crater de Un'Goro Matano cada Zerg o criatura infestada con virus Zerg que encontraban pero sin desviarse de su camino hasta Silithus, Jaina iba al lado de Jim sintiéndose muy comoda, Jim habia estado tratando poner en orden lo que habia sentido por Jaina en ese momento y sus recuerdos de Sarah, pero estaba luchando contra Zergs en este momento y no debía distraerse. Tassadar y Tyrande iban un poco mas alenté de ellos manteniendo una conversación.

— (Tyrande): "Gracias a Elune que ustedes estan aca para ayudarnos contra esta amenaza"

— (Tassadar): "Tengo que el presentimiento que si nunca hubiésemos llegado a este lugar, nunca hubiéramos tenido que enfrentarnos a esta amenaza juntos en este planeta, asi que no tienes nada que agradecer"

— (Tyrande): "Pero aquí estan, es una suerte que asi sea"

— (Tassadar): "¿Quién es esta Elune que mencionaste antes?"

— (Tyrande): "Elune es la Diosa de la Luna y madre del mundo, ella nos creó a los elfos nocturnos, nos protege y nos guía a todos, a ella no le agradan las guerras y las violencias, Elune profesa amor incondicional hacia todas las criaturas, independientemente de sus creencias o acciones y yo soy su estudiante"

— (Tassadar): "Ah… Una Diosa, y muy amorosa"

— (Tyrande): "Asi es, Quizas para ustedes aunque solo vengan de visita, Elune pueda ayudarlos a cumplir su papel aquí"

— (Tassadar): "Solo espero que realmente cumplamos nuestro deber aquí"

 **(Blasted Lands)…**

Tras una furiosa batalla contra los Zergs el Preator y Zeratul lograron derrotarlos con la ayuda de los humanos, enanos y elfos de sangre, gracias a la distración y actuación defensiva de Lor'Themar, el Preator logro una ofensiva mas agresiva por el frente aniquilando a todo zerg que estuviera en su camino y una vez destruidos los criaderos cerca del portal oscuro todas las fuerzas restantes cruzaron el portal para asistir a Zeratul del otro lado. Los Nerazim aun se mantenían en pie defendiéndose de los Zergs con suma cautela, cuando Zeratul observo a sus aliados cruzando el portal sintió un gran alivio.

— (Aluun): "Zeratul, aun sigues con vida"

— (Zeratul): "Asi es, hemos logrado mantener a los zergs alejado del portal y defendernos al mismo tiempo"

— (Aluun): "Pues ahora es su turno de defenderse, los destruiremos a todos de esta tierra"  
(Zeratul): "¿Y que haremos con los otros residentes de este lugar una vez acabemos con los Zergs? He oído que no son muy amigables"

— (Aluun): "Podemos dejar eso en manos de la alianza y la horda, nuestro único objetivo aquí son los Zergs"

— (Zeratul): "Que así sea"

Las fuerzas ahora unidas del Preator y Zeratul ahora arrazaban con los Zergs en Outland hasta que no quedara ninguno vivo, la increíble fuerza de los Protoss unidos contra los Zergs siempre fue bastante impresionante pero gracias a la asistencia de Sylvanas, Lor'themar, Varyan y Muradin. La masacre de los Zergs fue la victoria desiciva para ellos en Outland.

— (Varyan): "Parece que ha terminado, hemos podido hacer retrocedes a esos demonios luego de que esos monstruos cayeran"

— (Lor'Themar): "Ha sido duro, pero lo hemos logrado"

— (Aluun): "Todos han hecho un maravilloso trabajo este dia, a pesar de todas las diferencias, han lochado con honor" El Preator dijo estas palabras mientras voleaba a ver a Zeratul

— (Aluun): "hemos destruido la amenza Zerg en estas tierras gracias a su ayuda, pero ahora debemos regresar a Kalimdor, donde aun existe esta amenaza"

— (Varyan): "Si aun existe esta amenza, nada me gustaría mas que acompñarlos para destruirlos en Kalimdor"

— (Zeratul): "Pero deben permanecer aca y mantener las cosas en control"

— (Muradin): "No es problema, yo puedo hacerme cargo de eso"

— (Lor'Themar): "Igualmente, a no ser que Sylvanas quiera tomar esta tarea"

— (Sylvanas): "Ni hablar, prefiero ir a Kalimdor"

— (Aluun): "Si insisten, no me opondré, sin embargo solo ustedes dos vendrán, nadie mas"

— (Varyan): "Muy bien"

— (Aluun): "En ese caso, nos iremos ahora mismo"

Todos los Protoss junto con el Rey Varyan y Sylvanas fueron transportados hasta el Pylon mas cercano a la posición del Ejecutor Tassadar.

 **Silithus…**

— (Tassadar): "Uhmm, parece que Zeratur y el preator Aluun ya estan de regreso"

— (Tyrande): "¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

— (Tassadar): "Gracias a nuestra conexión con el Khala"

— (Tyrande): "¿Y que es el Khala?"

— (Tassadar): "El Khala es nuestra religión sagrada, significa 'Camino de ascenión' nos une a todos los Protoss en uno, nuestras emociones y pensamientos estan conectadas gracias al Khala"

— (Tyrande): "Suena maravilloso"

— (Tassadar): "Lo es, gracias al Khala se pudo detener la guerra y autodesprecio entre los Protoss hace mucho años"

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando Tassadar detuvo la marcha y volteo a mirar hacia atrás, observo varios Shuttles yendo hacia su posición. Los Shuttles se detuvieron cerca de ellos y descargaron a todos los tripulantes de ellos.

— (Aluun): "En Taro Adun, Ejecutor"

— (Tassadar): "En Taro Adun, Preator"

— (Zeratul): "Saludos, Ejecutor Tassadar"

— (Tassadar): "Saludos, amigo Zeratul, ¿que sucedió en los Reinos del este?"

— (Zeratul): "Fuimos capaces de destruir a los Zergs del otro lado y hemos vuelto para ayudar a terminarlos en estas tierras"

— (Aluun): "Estas personas son el Rey Varyan Wrynn y Sylvanas WindRunner, Reina de los Renegados no muertos"

— (Tassadar): "Es un honor conocerlos, soy el Ejecutor Tassadar"

— (Sylvanas): "¿Tu eres el jefe aqui?"

— (Tassdar): "En efecto"

— (Tyrande): "No esperaba verte aquí Sylvanas" dijo mirando sospechosamente a Sylvanas

— (Sylvanas): "Yo también me alegro de verte"

— (Varyan): "Saludos Sacerdotisa, es un honor conocerlo también Ejecutor Tassadar"

— (Sylvanas): "Si no es molestia preguntar, ¿Son amigables esos golem metálicos que los acompañan?"

— (Tassadar): "Te refieres a los Terran, Si lo son, permíteme presentarlos"

Tassadar llamo a Raynor telepáticamente para que fuera hasta donde estaban ellos. El y Jaina fueron juntos hasta el Ejecutor.

— (Jaina): "Vaya, su majestad Varyan, que sorpresa verlo aca y…. Sylvanas"

— (Varyan): "¿Cómo es que me conoces?"

— (Sylvanas): "¿Y tu quien eres? Empieza a hablar"

— (Jaina): "¿Como? Oh, espera… A veces olvido que traigo esto puesto" Dijo mientras subia el visor de la armadura Terran dejando ver su rostro.

— (Varyan): "¿Jaina Proudmore? ¿Qué llevas puesto?"

— (Sylvanas): "Creo que te ves mejor sin mostrar el rostro en esa gran armadura"

— (Jaina): "Ignoraré eso Sylvanas, Esta es una CMC Powered Armor Suit o es así como los llaman creo"

— (Varyan): "Es una armadura de otro mundo"

— (Jaina): "Lo es técnicamente, fue hecha por manos humanas, de otro mundo"

— (Sylvanas): "¿Humanos de otro mundo?"

— (Raynor): "Eso es correcto" Dijo Raynor revelando también su rostro.

— (Sylvanas): "¿Y con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?"

— (Raynor): "James Raynor, Comandante de los Asaltantes de Raynor y represento a los Terran en este mundo extraño, He oído hablar de ti, eres Sylvanas Windrunner, la líder de esos Zombies"

— (Sylvanas): "Vaya, es un placer Comandante James Raynor"

— (Tassadar): "Las presentaciones ya fueron hechas, debemos continuar ahora"

Todos se unieron y siguieron la marcha en Silithus hasta que lograron ver los grandes criaderos Zerg a larga distancia y a las incuntables unidades Zergs que se encontraban en la zona protegiendo los criaderos, Tassadar, Raynor, Zeratul y Aluun se reunieron junto a los lideres de las facciones para elaborar y organizar un plan de ataque y de defensa mientras veian imágenes holograficas de la base zerg gracias a los observers que sobrevolaban la zona sin acercarse a los detectores. Mientras esto sucedia Protoss y Terrans montaban una avanzada y defensas en el lugar donde pararon.

Durante varias horas discutieron el plan mientras observaban las fuerzas y defensas Zerg, parecía que los Zerg no estabn avanzando ni se preparaban para un ataque, en su lugar parecía que esperaban algo, mas no sabían aun que era y no podían esperar a averiguarlo, y decidieron que debían atacarlos en 2 dias mientras preparaban todas sus fuerzas.

Luego de la reunión Raynor decidió salir a tomar aire y un trago antes de la batalla para relajarse y pensar, tomó una copa y una gran botella de whisky y salio a beberla afuera al aire libre. Observaba calmadamente los criaderos a la distacia recordando lo que sucedió en Tarsonis.

Aluun que casualmente pasaba por la base, notó a Jaina mirando a Jim soló, Aluun le extrañó esto y indagó dentro de los pensamientos de Jaina y se dio cuenta que ella estaba preocupada por el y mas que eso, atraída sentimentalmente hacia el. Aluun se acercó a Jaina y se paró a su lado, ella notó rápidamente su precensia y volteó a verlo, el aun estaba en silencio buscando una manera de empezar una conversación hasta que se comunicó con ella.

— (Aluun): "Si tanto te preocupa, quizás deberías acercarte a el"

Jaina quedó en silencio unos momentos pensando si debería hacerlo o no hasta que le respondió.

— (Jaina): "No estoy segura, quizás el quiere estar solo"

— (Aluun): "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

— (Jaina): "No lo sé, es lo que creo ya lo ví asi una vez y… creo que esa ves quería estar solo"

— (Aluun): "¿Y como termino aquella vez?"

Jaina lo pensó y recordó lo que sucedió aquella vez y se sonrojó un poco antes de contestarle al Preator.

— (Jaina): "No fue tan mal como pensé"

— (Aluun): "¿Y crees que esta ves si será así?"

— (Jaina): "No lo sé"

— (Aluun): "Aquella vez tampoco lo sabias, pero aun así fuiste"

— (Jaina): "Esta vez, no estoy segura"

— (Aluun): "Entonces ve y averígualo"

Aluun dijo esto y se dio la vuelta para marcharse dejando a Jaina sola con sus pensamientos, ella volvió a mirar a Jim mientras decidia dentro de si misma acercarse a el o no, lo pensó durante un rato y decidió hacerlo.

Jim bebia en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho pasos atrás de el, miró atrás para ver quien era y se sintió a gusto cuando miró el rostro de Jaina, la verdad no quería compañía pero sin duda la compañía de Jaina no le molestaría, se sentía bien cuando estaba alrededor de ella y ella se sentía segura a su lado y eso a el le gustaba.

— (Jaina): "Te molesta si…"

— (Raynor): "Para nada, ponte comoda" dijo ocultando una pequeña sonrisa de la vista de Jaina.

— (Jaina): "¿Qué haces aca solo?"

— (Raynor): "Beber"

— (Jaina): "Eso ya lo pude notar, me refiero al porque"

— (Raynor): "Ninguna razón en particular" dijo tomando un gran respiro aguantándolo en sus pulmones durante unos segundos y soltarlo después.

— (Jaina): "Ah, estas relajándote antes de la guerra"

— (Raynor): "Heh, supongo que si" dijo llevando la copa a su boca tomando un trago.

— (Jaina): "¿Haces eso amenudo?"

— (Raynor): "No, solo algunas veces cuando me apetece"

— (Jaina): "O cuando te sucede algo"

Jim guardo silencio un rato mirando su copa ante el comentario de Jaina, ella estaba en lo cierto, aunque no era del todo una mentira, el estaba allí realmente solo para beber y tomar un descanso, los pensamientos vinieron después de que empezó a beber. Sigui allí sin decir nada mirando el trago hasta que despertó de sus propios pensamientos y se bebio todo el whisky de un solo trago y tomó la botella para servi otro.

— (Jaina): "¿Vas a contarme que te sucede?"

— (Raynor): "No es nada, solo decidí venir a beber solo hasta que llegaste tu, por cierto ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada o vas a acompañarme?"

— (Jaina): "¿De verdad es solo eso?" preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado

— (Raynor): "Es la verdad cariño" le respondio mostrándole una leve sonrisa.

— (Jaina): "Si esa es la verdad entonces creeré en ti"

Jaina posó su mano encima de la de Raynor mientras lo observaba, el la miró en el momento que sinto la suavidad de sus manos. La miró directamente a los ojos, observando con cuidado sin descuidar cada detalle lo hermosa que era, sintió una calidez en el pecho durante unos segundos que le hizo sentir tranquilo y feliz, pero se desvaneció en el momento cuando recordó la situación en la que estaba, se sintió mal debido a esto y no podía ocultar la tristeza en su rostro y no podía imaginar tener que decírselo a Jaina.

Jaina se dio cuenta como el rostro de Jim cambio de repente mientras la observaba fijamente, esto la tomó por sorpresa, hace un momento Jim estaba sonriendo y bebiendo tranquila mente y ahora tenia una expresión depresiva en el rostro, fue tan repentino que pensó que ella habia hecho algo malo por un momento, pero estaba segura que no habia hecho nada. Algo andaba mal con Jim sin duda.

— (Jaina): "Ya estas otra vez con esa cara, si sucede algo después de todo"

— (Raynor): "Jaina… eres hermosa"

— (Jaina): "¡¿EH!?" Se puso roja y con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro por el comentario repentino.

— (Raynor): "Lo digo enserio, de verdad eres hermosa y estar contigo es un tanto divertido y relajante, aun cuando estamos luchando contra Zergs"

— (Jaina): "Uhmm, gracias… Jim" bajó la mirada para intentar ocultar el color de su rostro, su corazón estaba acelerado.

— (Raynor): "Si, yo también debo darte las gracias, me has hecho sentir bien después de todo lo que me ha pasado antes de llegar a este mundo"

— (Jaina): "Me alegra mucho, tu también me has ayudado mucho Jim"

Jaina se sentía feliz en ese momento que no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazar a Jim mientras le agredecia por eso, rodear el torso de Jim con sus brazos fue para ella una gran sensación. Para Jim lo hizo todo aun más difícil cuando la vio tan feliz mientras ella lo abrazaba pero no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la calidez y su cuerpo con el suyo.

— (Raynor): "Jaina… Antes de venir aca… Estaba luchando contra los Protoss defendiando a un puñado de Zergs en un planeta llamado Tarsonis, era la capital de los Terran en ese entonces, yo formaba parte de un grupo de rebeldes llamados 'Hijos de Korhal' que iba en contra de la Confederación Terran que era el gobierno en el sector en el momento"

Jaina escuchaba atentamente y sorprendida ante la historia de Jim, sin embargo, sin saber porque el habia empezado a contarle esto era extraño pero el habia empezado a abrirse un poco mas con Jaina contándole un poco de su pasado y eso le parecio algo bueno.

— (Raynor): "El hombre que iba al mando de esa rebelión se llama Arcturus Mengsk, gracias a el conocí a muchos buenos amigos, incluyendo a Sarah"

Jaina habia escuchado ese nombre antes y reacionó cuando la mencionó.

— (Raynor): "Sarah y yo nos volvimos muy cercanos en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos formando parte de los hijos de korhal. Sarah era importante para mí, pero en Tarsonis, Mengsk ordeno a Sarah defender a los Zergs de los Protoss mientras utilizaba un artefacto creado para atraer a los Zergs, eso hizo que los zergs arrasaran todo a su paso. Sarah pidió ayuda para una evacuación pero Mengsk la abandonó. Ahí la perdí"

Jaina vio como Jim bajaba la mirada lentamente mientras contaba esta parte, era obvio que era algo difícil para el y sufria mucho por ello, ella no sabia que decir al respecto mas que seguir abrazandolo y estar ahí escuchando para el.

— (Raynor): "Mengsk se fue del planeta y yo me quedé para buscar a Sarah, pero fue imposible. Los zergs ya casi habían destruido la mayoría del planeta, no tenia manera de escapar de ahí, por suerte los Protoss seguían con vida y era mi única alternativa. Por suerte ellos no me mataron apenas vieron mi nave y conocí a Tassadar quien me ayudo a destruir el artefacto que atraía a los Zergs al planeta. El artefacto estalló causando que un agujero gusano se abriera dañando las naves sin poder escapar de ahí, y fuimos arrastrados dentro de el y fue lo que nos trajo acá"

— (Jaina): "Jim, no se que decir, tu historia es… Realmente trágica"

— (Raynor): "Ahí no termina todo… Poco después de ser atraídos a este planeta pasaron todas estas cosas y pude conocerte, como te dije anteriormente, estoy muy agradecido por conocerte y por hacerme sentir bien a pesar de todo… Pero…"

— (Jaina): "Jim…"

— (Raynor): "Despues de que terminemos con los Zergs en este planeta ¿Sabes que parasará con los Protoss y conmigo verdad?

Las palabras de Jim fueron como un relámpago para Jaina, era obvio lo que pasaría cualquiera pudo haberlo visto, ella simplemente aun no se habia dado cuenta, no lo habia pensado hasta ahora.

— (Raynor): "Perdí a una mujer una vez con los Zerg, no quisiera perder a otra, es por eso que esto es... difícil"

Ella estaba paralizada por lo que Jim estaba diciendo, pero tenía razón, ellos no son de este mundo y tienen un lugar al que deben volver y tienen cosas que hacer, tampoco era lo suficientemente estúpida como para pensar marcharse con el ya que ella también tenia una posición y cosas que hacer en Azeroth. Jaina no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar ante Raynor, ahora le parecía mal estar tan cerca de él debido a esto, con la mirada abajo ella pensaba y analizaba todo lo que el habia dicho, fue tan repentino que fue un poco difícil de dirigir para ella durante unos segundos. Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos durante ese momento, Jim observaba a Jaina que aun parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, fue difícil para el decir todo esto pero sin embargo, una vez lo dijo pudo sentir como se le aliviaba un gran peso de encima y no podía dejar a Jaina sola con eso y marcharse. El se pego a ella y nuevamente la abrazó. Jaina otra vez quedó sorprendida y confundida por esto.

— (Raynor): "Aun así, esto no quiere decir que todo esto haya sido superficial, realmente me alegro de haber estado contigo aca en este mundo y jamas lo olvidaré"

— (Jaina): "Pero, Jim-"

La voz de Jaina se interrumpio cuando Jim tomó la iniciativa de besarla primero, Jaina no pudo aguantarlo y lo abrazó fuertemente correspondiéndole el beso, el sol empezaba a ocultarse mientras ellos se besaban, Jaina y Raynor no se separaron el uno del otro y volvieron juntos esa noche a descansar, Jim tenia su propio lugar. El y Jaina se quedaron juntos esa noche, la cual se le hizó bastante larga.


End file.
